La Promessa Fatta
by blueflame922
Summary: Anya Marter was never loved properly when she was born. After 17 years of life, she died. An angel told her she would be reborn anew in the KHR world without her memories with a mission: to find the true meaning of family and love. Follow Tsukairi as she goes on many adventures to search for the possible. OC x ? 50% AU 50% CANON
1. Chapter 1

**Just had to make another story. I have been inspired! -holy light shines on face- So I wanted to publish it right away!**

**Disclaimer: I do... NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Amano Akira-san. Only the OC belongs to me.**

* * *

Well this is a boring start. Do I really have to tell you my tale? Then again this isn't called a story for nothing so I'll comply.

My name? It's Anya Marter. I'm 17 years old. I lived in England. I had red blonde hair and green eyes. I had two older sisters and one baby brother.

We lived with our mother, who is the daughter of the chairman of the most powerful and well known company in the UK.

My father, was already dead.

He had died by drug overdose, that's what the doctor had said but I knew otherwise. My dad did not do drugs ever in his life.

I was the hated child in my mother's and grandfather's eyes and they never showed me one single drop of affection. My dad was the only one who wanted me. I didn't know the reason why my mother hated me but I grew up to be a bit bitter in my lifetime. I didn't let love ever take over my heart but my dad, my sisters, and my little brother.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you my life. Look back at the previous words. Don't notice anything peculiar? I used past tense. Which means that yeah, I'm not moving, I'm not breathing, nada. I'm dead.

That's why I'm here, in heaven, talking to a a person dressed in white with wings, telling me I was going to have another chance and where I was going to live now.

"So...you're telling me that you'll be giving me one more chance to live?" I said, not believing a single word this angel was saying.

"Yes. I have seen your life Anya, and you have died with many regrets. I'm giving you an opportunity to start over in a new world," the female angel said.

"And which world would that be exactly?"

"The world of KHR."

I blinked twice making sure I heard right. "What? You mean KHR as in-"

The angel looked a little annoyed at me asking so many questions. "Yes yes I mean the anime world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. You will be reincarnated there."

I felt a little tickle in my chest. I laughed. I held my non existing invisible stomach hard as I laughed my heart out.

"Hahahahaha! T-That was a funny joke. You're kidding right? If you've watched me my whole 17 years of my life you would know that's my least favorite anime." Yes, by secret I was an otaku. Behind this British accent I was a fan of Japanese culture.

The angel rolled her eyes at me. "No duh you stupid kid. That's why im sending you there. Besides, you didn't even finish watching the whole show!"

"I saw what was needed to be seen," I retorted and crossed my arms.

"You only got to the fifth episode!"

"...I still didn't like it."

The angel sighed roughly. "Well you're going to that world and that's final. Now, who would you like to exist as?"

I put my hand under my chin in thought. Well, I didn't have a liking towards Yamamoto Takeshi so being related to him would make me inherit his oblivious nature so no.

Gokudera Hayato was a hothead.

Sasagawa Ryohei already had a little sister.

Maybe choosing the main character as someone being related to wasn't so bad. Since I stopped at the fifth episode, I dont know any more characters to choose from so might as well.

"I guess being the sister of the main character wouldn't be so bad..." I whispered and the angel brightened up.

"I knew it! You didn't like the anime but you've had an admiration for Sawada Tsunayoshi since the first episode!" it cried and jumped up and down the cloud we were standing in like a fangirl.

I mentally slapped myself for saying my decision outloud. "Not true. I'm just thinking the benefits of being the sister or brother of the main character. It means more screen time."

"Whatever Anya Marter, keep yourself in denial. You have made your decision. You will now be Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin sister!"

"Glad to have-WHAT?! That is NOT WHAT I SAID!" I yelled angrily at the holy messenger. "Why are you warping everything I say! You can't do that!"

"Sorry kid but I make the rules here. It's settled. You're going to be apart of the anime you least like. You'll be able to experience what you haven't been able to feel in this world of reality. Now one more thing..."

The angel gave me a sad glance before doing her hand waves and flap of wings.

"You won't be remember anything of your past life. That is the catch. Will you accept it anyways?"

My eyes observed downwards where we were above the scene of my funeral.

My two older sisters Lillian and Kristin were mourning for me. My little brother Emile was hiding behind my coffin, trying so hard not to cry. My mother and my grandfather were outside the church discussing about business, not even caring that I died. I tried to hold in the hurt I was feeling just seeing the very person who gave birth to me not even shed a tear that I was gone.

I faced the angel with a calm nature and I nodded my head in agreement.

"...I accept that condition. But as a favor can you watch Emile for me?"

The angel smiled. "Of course I will Anya I promise. Nothing will happen to him while I am watching over him. Now,are you ready to start your new life?"

"Yes." I said still a bit bothered that the angel had changed my words. Well whatever it's not like I'll end up being that Vongola Decimo or whatever in the anime.

"May you earn what you haven't in this world dear Anya. May you find love and kindness," she said as a light started to consume me.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I yelled as my sight kept getting whiter and whiter.

"You will know in due time child. Until we meet again."

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

A scream pierced the air in the Namimori Hospital. There was a whole commotion around the hospital about someone dying but then after a while, the screams had then turned to utter silence. Soon after a while, two more cries, high pitched ones had overpowered the silence.

A patter of footsteps went through each floor in a hurry, trying to find the room where his wife was to give birth. Once he had arrived to the second floor and rushed into a room with the name SAWADA, three heads turned to face the newcomers. His eyes landed on the honey haired brunette in the hospital bed, his honey eyes brightening as he made his way to her. "Nana!"

"I congratulate you Sawada-san. You're wife has given birth to twins." The doctor said and smiled as he exited the room to let the father see his wife and newborn children.

"Iemitsu!" The woman who had given birth gazed up to see her husband as she held her two new children in her arms. "Say hello to your children!"

Iemitsu smiled as he looked down at the two newborn babies. "Twins..." One boy, one girl. He then glanced up to see his wife's dark brown eyes. "What will we name them?"

"Hmm..." Nana observed the baby on the right, her son and a gentle gaze overcame her. "Tsunayoshi. Our son will be Tsunayoshi."

"_Tsunayoshi_. A wonderful name. And our little girl?"

Nana couldn't help but giggle at her husband's behavior. "I'll give you the chance to name our little youngest one."

"How about Tsukairi? It has a gentle ring to it..." Iemitsu grabbed the edge of the hospital bed and let the little baby grab ahold of his finger.

"Tsunayoshi and Tsukairi. I love it Iemitsu," Nana smiled and observed her now sleeping children with loving eyes. "We will take care of you two no matter what. We will shower you with love and kindness, won't we Mitsu-kun?"

The father nodded and sat down on a nearby chair beside his wife. "Always. We promise."

Meanwhile an angel with splendid white wings and dressed in a white robe looked down at the sight of two happy parents promising their vows to their two brand new children.

"I bid you good luck , Anya," the angel smiled sadly but then gently shook her head and rolled the new name of the child. She wouldn't like it that she was the twin, but then again she wouldn't remember who she was before this.

"May you grow up to be a fine lady, Tsukairi Sawada." The angel smiled and flapped her wings, flying off to some other place to watch a certain little boy as a promise she had done to a girl that had the name , _Anya_.

* * *

**I know many stories have this sort of thing but I just wanted to do it.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**See you later readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what? I HAVENO LIFE! Haha I'm just kidding it's summer, I'm home most days, and I have nothing to do but write.**

**I was surprised to see people adding this story to their favs and follows and I thank you very much! May my holy light shine upon all you you too! -holy light appears-**

**Enjoy the new chapter and I'm actually proud of myself for updating fast haha o_o**

* * *

**Year 3**

"Tsu-kun, Ri-chan! Time for breakfast!" Nana called her children downstairs as she readied the rice cooker.

Her husband Iemitsu was already awake, ready for the day, and was sitting on their brown rectangular table.

My three years have passed since his adorable twins were born. It was a first experience for him and his wife Nana but after the first month or so it became a daily routine to feed, change, feed and rock the babies to sleep. Then the horror of having to wake up in the middle of the night.

Tsuna learned to walk two days before his sister did. Tsukairi then spoke her first word a week before Tsunayoshi did. Now that his kids were three years old now, it was time to see them unravel.

As Nana set the morning toast in the middle of the table a loud thump caught her and her and Iemitsu's attention.

"Mou Tsu-nii, careful!" a little girl's voice softly scolded at someone.

"I-Itai..." the other voice, a boy's voice complained. Nana made her way to the hall and stared at her daughter helping up her brother from the floor.

"Mama, Tsu-nii fell of the stairs..." the little girl then pulled her mother's pink apron down. The little girl had short hair that reached to her chin with untamed little spikes on top of the crown of the head. Her caramel eyes looked worried as if telling Nana to check up on her brother.

"Hai Hai. Tsu-kun, are you okay?" the mother had bent down on her knees and patted her son's head.

"Y-Yes Mama. Ri-nee helped me," the little boy with his short gravity defying hair that had more defined spikes nodded and dried his tears. He had the same resembling eyes his sister owned. Nana laughed and blushed at her son's cuteness.

"Alright. Let's go get breakfast! I made your favorite! Pancakes!" "Yay!" both children yelled out excited and ran towards the kitchen where their father was already eating.

"Ohayo Tou-san!" Tsukairi greeted her dad.

"Good morning to my little Tuna Fish and Sea!" Iemitsu grabbed the young ones into a right embrace.

"Tou-san! C-Can't b-breathe!" Tsuna complained and was immediately released.

"Sorry sorry!"

"Mama, why'd you cook a lot of food?" the little girl struggled to climb her chair and once she succeeded she helped her brother on the other chair next to her. Nana smiled.

"That's because your father just got a job!"

"EH?!" the two little ones cried, surprised.

'You'll learn about my job eventually you two,' Iemitsu thought as he stopped his chopsticks from moving. 'But for now, be innocent children.'

"And also because Tsu-kun and Ri-chan are going to kindergarten!~"

"WHAT?" The other three looked at the woman a little surprised! "Ne, Tsu-nii! We get to go to school!" Tsukairi poked her brothers shoulder as he ate. Tsuna only nodded but shook with nervousness. How was school like?

Iemitsu could only cry out in the corner of the kitchen, now wishing his kids wouldn't grow up and stay little forever.

**Year 7**

Tsuna had earned his nickname Dame-Tsuna. Tsukairi defended her brother no matter what with the bullies. She was an average student with many friends.

**Year 10**

Tsukairi had almost gotten kidnapped by some strange men on her way back from school one day.

When she was saved by her father who was apparently on his way to pick up his kids, she learned about the mafia in secret. The phone call her dad made that night proved to her she was involved in something she wasn't supposed to know about.

Tsuna, being himself, did not know whatsoever about it other than to vow to himself and his sister that he would protect her no matter what. Tsukairi also vowed to become good and strong to protect her family and she trained, with the help of someone she met.

**Year 13**

Tsuna and Tsuri were now 13 years old. They were in middle school. The oldest of the twins had kept his name in school of being 'No-good.' With his request, Tsuri was to stop defending him and let him be much to her protests. They had gone distant over the years but they never stopped having each other's backs.

Tsuri was still on her guard and had finished training. Tsuna didn't know, but soon a self claimed baby hitman was to come to his door in a couple of days and tell him some important news. And Tsuri, was to become a part of it as well.

* * *

Morning as usual. It was a very peaceful morning in the Sawada household. There was no noise other than the chopping and whirring in the kitchen who so happened to be Nana Sawada, making breakfast. Although her hands were moving and cutting this and that, her mind was on the flyer she found this morning.

Oh wait, weren't her kids supposed to be on their way to school right about now?

"Tsuna! Tsuri!" Silence.

"Tsu-kun! Ri-chan! You're going to be late again!"

No one seemed to be hearing her. 'Might as well go up and see,' the mother thought and turned off the stove.

She exited the kitchen and went up the stairs to where her Tsu-kun and Ri-chan were sleeping.

They had gotten this house right after they were born. They were sharing one bedroom as per the father's request the brother and sister bond. They were inseparable after. So, they decided to let the twins share one room as long as they respected each other's privacy.

When Nana opened the door, she firstly looked at the floor. Since there was a line for keeping space of their stuff, Tsuna's side of the room was very messy. Pants thrown here, wrappers and bottles on the brown desk, it was a mother's worst nightmare and yet Nana could only sigh at her son's messiness.

As for her daughter's side, there was nothing but magazines scattered there and her shoes not put in place. Besides the stack of books beside her bed, it seemed as clean but not so much.

Nana shook her son awake first.

"Tsu-kun, wake up. You're going to be late again."

Nana touched her daughter's forehead and rubbed it. "Ri-chan, you too. I can't believe you slept in again!"

After a futile attempt, by the corner of her eye, Nana caught two papers sticking out of the study desk Tsuna and his sister shared. "What could this be?"

Nana pulled and found two math exams. One had the number 15 in red, the other had a 68 in green. Nana sighed. Her children really needed to study more. Well at least she now had an excuse to wake them up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi who received a fifteen and Sawada Tsukairi who earned a sixty eight?"

Both brother and sister shot up from their beds at the same time. "Ah, ah yes?!" Tsuna said nervously, only to find his mother holding the test he so tried to hide.

Tsuri rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit drowsy. "... Kaasan? Hah?! My test!" she cried. As Tsuna tried to take away the papers from his mom's hands, he fell off the edge of the bed and landed on his chin.

Tsuri sweat dropped and Nana asked if he was okay. Tsuna looked up to see his mother holding a piece of paper that wasn't his test.

"Look Tsu-kun! Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming!" Tsuri's ear itched. Nana smiled excitedly. "There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox!"

The female version of her brother crossed the line of the room and went behind Tsuna to read the flyer. " 'You will be starting a home tutor. I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking.'"

"I gave them a call immediately!"

Tsuna's eyes crossed slightly. "I don't need a home tutor," both twins said in unison. Nana ignored them. "And as long as they have a place to stay and a meal each day they'll teach you for free twenty four hours a day!"

"That just sounds like a scam- WHAT?! It's that time already?" Tsuna looked above the clock and rushed out his bedroom door. "Anyway, I don't need a tutor!" he yelled.

"Kaasan, I'll have to agree with Tsuna. It sounds like something too good to be true," Tsuri said and went back to her side of the room.

"Don't you tell me that young lady, you've been failing your math class for as long as I can remember! You'll get that tutor and that's final." Tsuri saw her mother exit as she heard her brother fall off the stairs; again. She couldn't help but feel that her mother sounded like someone she knew but she couldn't quite pin it.

'_Maybe I'm still sleepy_...' She thought and went to the bathroom to comb out her uncontrollable hair and get dressed. When she came out neat and speck, she went downstairs to find a weird looking baby dressed in a suit and a fedora kicking her brother on the head.

Her mother seemed to not know that this baby was dangerous or something. How could Tsuri tell? The aura. She learned by her master to examine someone's aura. If it looked clear and white, it was an aura of innocence. If it was green, pure greed. Purple meant resentment and so on. This baby had one mixed with all sorts of colors but the color of white was one he did NOT have on.

_ 'Hell he's a baby! When I was a baby I bet I was innocent too! And still will be to this_ _day_!' She thought feeling a little afraid of him.

"Ara Tsu-kun, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school," Nana said as she saw Tsuna cringe in pain. When Tsuna left to go change Tsuri grabbed a toast and started to chew. She stood below the stairs, waiting for her lazy brother to hurry up.

Thanks to their argument last night, she had slept in and wasn't able to go run a lap or so for the day as a wake up call for her muscles. The baby with no white aura was also there with her.

"You must be Tsuri, sister of Tsuna" the baby spoke up and earned a suspicious glare from the said person.

"Yeah what about it?" she replied and clapped her hands together to get rid of the crumbs on her hands.

"I am Reborn. I'll be tutoring you and your brother starting today."

She blinked three times. And she found herself trying to surpress a laugh coming from her lips. "You? Tutor us? Who exactly are you baby?"

Reborn, who was getting a tad bit annoyed at these twins saying the exact same thing was going to kick her on the shin when she dodged it out of pure instinct. _'No way in hell. I've already got tons of bruises on my arms and legs from master, I dont need one from a baby!' _

Reborn was taken aback just slightly but he didn't show it. If he knew correctly in the information he had gotten, the younger Sawada twin had no skills like her brother.

"TSUNA IF IM LATE I AM GOING TO TELL MOM ABOUT OUR HISTORY TEST NEXT!"

"IM COMING IM COMING!" Tsuna had then rushed downstairs even more careful to make sure he wouldn't fall this time and ran out the door with Tsuri behind.

"Ne, who was that baby back there?" Tsuri questioned her brother who seemed to be thinking.

"I'm a hitman," a voice, apparently the baby again, said while atop Tsuna. Tsuna, not knowing who was sitting on his head commented ,"A hitman? That's stupid."

Tsuri was about to speak when in their path they had crossed a chihuahua. And Tsuna's foot was stepping on it's tail. Someone take cover! "HIEE! It's off it's leash!" Tsuna screamed and fell backwards as he tried escaping the small dog's wrath.

Tsuri sweat dropped again. Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's head and patted the dog, to which it responded with liking towards the baby. "You're probably the only middle schooler who's afraid of a chihuahua," he pointed out and kept patting the dog.

"That's already a fact," Tsuri added and guided back the small animal to its home and closed the gate. "There. You can get up from the floor now, Tsuna."

When Tsuna elevated his body to move, he and his company were suddenly approached by another student of their school whom Tsuna knew well.

"Ah how cute!" she beamed and bent down on the baby's level. "Good morning."

'The idol of Nami-chuu, Sasagawa Kyoko. Heh, Tsuna aren't you lucky today?' Tsuri only saw the blush forming on her brother's face as he saw his crush talking to Reborn.

Then he and her saw yet another girl approach their little group. She looked as if she fell off from somewhere. "Is this kid your younger brother?" she ran out panting rather heavily. Tsuna and Tsuri couldn't help but wince at the strange person's voice.

"N-No he's not," Tsuna replied instantly.

'_But you can have him for free,_' Tsuri was about to say it but held it back.

That morning routine was destroyed and was awfully eventful. Tsuna was shot by a mysterious bullet, went to go confess to Kyoko and embarrassed himself even more. Tsuri glared at the people in front of Nami chuu's gate and helped him inside.

Once they had gotten inside to their classroom, people were now starting to talk about Mochida challenging Tsuna to defend Kyoko. Tsuri couldn't help but roll her eyes at that name.

Her senpai was full of himself. Couldn't these student notice it already or were they too busy bullying her twin brother? It irked her badly that Tsuna had asked her not to defend him anymore or it could get her into serious trouble. She only agreed because of the pleading look he was giving her.

When she sat on her window seat on the far back she decided to watch the match her brother would go to, that is if he didn't run away.

* * *

Tsuna won. Tsuna actually won. Back home Tsuna was too she'll shocked to even talk about it on their way home. It was all thanks to that weird self claimed hitman Reborn. And now he was telling his two students, in their bedroom, that the oldest twin was going to become Vongola Decimo.

"I'm going to be the tenth- generation's mafia boss of the Vongola Family?!"

Tsuri's eyes widened. So the time of her dad telling them his job had come. Tsuna was to be the head of the place where he worked at. Not that Tsuri felt jealous or anything it was quite the opposite. She felt proud that he had chosen her brother. He could have the potential to become well, a criminal, but the head of a family.

Reborn stared at the other twin, seeing her take in the information calmly, not like her idiot of a brother.

"That's surprising," she said and stood up to go get her school bag so she could start in homework.

"And you, Tsuri are going to have to accept your job too," Reborn said as he magically popped out a cup of espresso and began to drink it.

"Really? That depends on the description of the job."

"You will be Vongola Mitada, the second in command boss of the Vongola Family after your brother."

Tsuri stooped her pace. "WHAT? You have got to be kidding? I can't be a mafia boss!" The twins yelled the last line angrily in perfect harmony.

Meanwhile the angel above in the clouds who had been observing the teenage girl for thirteen years sighed to herself a bit roughly.

'_I said she would be the sister, I didn't expect a change in the plot of the story. Oh well, she did say she wanted more screen time. So you got it Anya._'

* * *

**Haha well I think you might have noticed that I got lazy writing in the middle so I just skipped it. And also, PLOT CHANGE! I did say it was going to follow the original plot and it is, just with slight changes. So yeah. Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Until then my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo! Next chapter! ...I just had to do it don't blame me xD**

Review and Reply:

chibi-no-baka:

Not that I don't like it, but thought it would've been nice if Tsuri was oblivious of the mafia like Nana, which would've been funny to watch Tsuna try to hide it from her. Anyways, interesting story so far. Amazing stuff.

I** thank you for your opinion! It would've been a great idea if I did that... if I wasn't so pumped up to make this story xD I was thinking at the time about what to mix and add and it never occurred to me but the idea is nice. My mind doesn't process at the fullest but I'm glad you still think it's interesting (:**

**Alright guys, scene 2 take one in one shot alright? Tsuri, do the disclaimer yeah?**

**Tsuri: ... No.**

**Me: You know I have the power to make you non existent...**

**Tsuri: BLUEFLAME922 does NOT own KHR but me... To my dismay...**

**Me: Was that so hard?**

* * *

Morning. Again. The same routine, only different. A baby had come home and suddenly turned everything upside down. Tsuna was to be a mafioso boss, and his sister was being pulled down with him with a mysterious position known as Vongola Mitada.

Thankfully their mother was a little naïve to know the actual reason why their new 'tutor' was here or it could mean trouble. Not that Nana was dangerous or anything when she got angry to the max...

Tsuna was busy 'trying' to pay attention in class while Tsuri only stared at the window behind him in thought.

Reborn coming still didn't explain the fact that her dad had gone away for two whole years and stuffing the whole job of being a parent to her mom. That wasn't right. Tsuna and her always avoided talking about the subject and in reality she didn't care. She was old enough to understand that her dad chose the job over his family.

When he came back (if he was still living), he better be buttering his kids up with affection because if it wasn't for her mother present, she would be so kind enough to crack him into the next day.

While in thought, she didn't notice the teacher introducing a new transfer student. Students were aweing and oohing the minute they set their eyes on him. Yep, the transfer was a boy.

"I'll introduce the transfer student." The middle-aged teacher announced. "He was studying aboard in Italy until now, his name is… Gokudera Hayato."

Silver white hair, olive green eyes, girls couldn't stop fawning over it. His uniform was quite messy but not so much, almost could cause a certain someone to sick him out for not dressing correctly. Tsuna could tell he didn't look very nice with that scowl implanted on his face and the brunette jumped in his seat when the green orbs hit him with an intense stare.

"Wow, he's so hot!" A random girl squealed in delight. "On top of that he's moved from another country!"

'_Dont tell me that Kyoko-chan is captivated too!_' Tsuna whined as he caught the idol smiling as she saw the silver head.

A thought bubble popped and Tsuri found herself looking at an unknown person whom seemed to be a new student in her class. As she examined him she couldn't help but cross her arms over her chest. '_Something tells me that this guy is a hothead...'_

Gokudera walked forward his eyes still on Tsuna. It was obvious that the boy was completely affected by the boy's fierce glare.

Gokudera was placed his feet on Tsuna's desk, and tumbled it down along with the student. Tsuri took her hand off her chin and her distant eyes came back to the classroom. Tsuna looked up, obviously shaken.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Tsuri stood up from her desk and had the urge to do something. Tsuna raised himself and the desk and gave his sister a look that told her to back down in which she ungratefully obeyed. Gokudera shared the same glare at the girl while the latter did the same.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!" The teacher attempted to control the foreign student, but failed in the end as Gokudera paid the man no mind and walked to the back of the classroom.

"You know him, Tsuna?" A boy that sat next to him asked.

"O-Of course not..."

"You should be careful, he's definitely no good."

"That's his good part!" girl 1 chirped up.

"His scary-ness makes me go numb!" Girl 2 added."We're totally making a fan club!"

'_How the heck is his upsetting face so attractive?!_' Tsuri yelled in her head. First impression of the transfer: a total thug.

'Tsuri, what did I tell you?' Tsuna said in his thoughts. Ever since they were little somehow (and freakishly) they could talk to each other in their own minds. It was like, telepathy or some sort.

'That hotheaded monkey was about to rip you to shreds with his face and you have the nerve to tell me to back down?' His sister snapped, not quite happy her brother did not let her defend him; again.

'_Ah, I-I just didn't want you to cause a commotion in class. I'm sorry.' _There was a pause.

'_You owe me a bunch of Pocky sticks at home for saving your sorry butt. For once in a while.'_

Tsuna glanced behind him as his sister took note of what the teacher was saying. As if she was taking notes. It was home room and all the teacher did was ramble about his problems.

'_Deal. But you hide them from Reborn later. Somehow I have a feeling he knows where you stash your snacks.'_

'_Go figure. Now this tutor is trying to make me starve.' _

Behind a vent Reborn sneezed sensing he had just been talked about.

**~Later that day~**

While the other classmates were getting ready for the volleyball match in the gym, Tsuri exited the locker room and found the transfer out the gym door, his scowl still visible in his features.

_ 'This guy's going to get wrinkles fast for frowning a lot...'_

Gokudera sensed a presence around and he turned his head to the right to see the other 'copy' as he called her.

"...You know the gym door is for freely use right?" the copy said and approached him.

"Tch." The silver head just backed away for the door and ignored her.

Tsuri felt a stress mark appear on her untamable looking head. _'Did he just click his tongue at me? The nerve!' _

"Hmph, then excuse me for getting you even more upset," Tsuri muttered and opened the door to the gym. The silver haired boy followed and went behind the net to meet the other players. The teen then caught sight of the prefect of Namimori Chuu.

_ 'Hibari Kyoya-san. Heh, what a surprise, he's actually around a crowd without saying his infamous catchphrase..' _

Many people from Class 1-A were rooting for the players of their own class, mainly Tsuna which must've been the result from the match with Mochida. Tsuna seemed not so confident he could pull it off without a dying will bullet.

"Do your best Tsuna! Show them what you've got!" the sister cried and earned a thankful smile from her brother.

"We will now begin the match against Year 1's Class A and C." The instructor yelled, blowing the whistle.

And so the game started. A boy did a serve and it came towards Tsuna. He ran forward and jumped to hit the ball but he didn't reach it. Instead, the ball had hit his face. The cheers died out.

Several games later, Tsuna's team continued losing points than the other team.

'Hes trying! I know he is! Agh now I'm wishing that darn baby was here!' Tsuri mentally scolded herself as she saw the boys in Tsuna's team reprimand him. The other, Yamamoto Takeshi, as she guessed kept calm and gave her brother another shot.

Tsuri, Kyoko, the class and Sasagawa Ryohei suddenly noticed a change in the brunette. Suddenly Tsuri spotted Reborn upstairs and smiled in relief. Great that was good news right? Half of it.

The hitman shot Tsuna's legs and then it was game start again. Class A was winning. At the last game, Tsuna accidentally jumped too high and the ball hit him down there, yes down there, stunning everyone, even his sister. Probably _**(a/N: I highly doubt it xD)**_ it might even have caused Hibari Kyoya's curiousity.

Tsuna fell down very hard. Oh the pain! Tsuri could hear her brother mentally starting to curse at where it hurt.

'T_ry to keep your curses this time as private please? You're going to scar me for life,' _Tsuri said nervously in her head. '_Then again I think you already did.'_

"He blocks it with his organ!" Ryohei exclaimed, shocked. "I can't believe that he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!"

'_If I didn't jump so high_...' thought Tsuna as he clutched but earned amazing smiles among his teammates. Gokudera scoffed internally. Not yet. Not sufficient. He will not accept this unworthy filth succeed the Vongola Family.

* * *

And yet, that's how Tsuna found himself talking to Gokudera Hayato in the back; with his sister.

'No way is my brother staying out with someone who looks like a delinquent' she told him as she congratulated him from winning the volleyball match.

"U-Um, so what did you want to talk about Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the transfer, hoping he wasn't going to get strangled.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola Family is done for," the silver head straightforwardly said and looked at now now about to pop open copy.

_'Now you listen here you stupid untamable rat! How the hell do you know about the mafia?!_' the copy screamed in her head.

"W-Why do you know about the family?" Tsuna trembled but stood in his place.

"It doesn't matter, this is your end," the other boy spoke and took out dynamite.

"Dynamite?!" Tsuna and Tsuri roared with fear. "Hell that's proof that he's apart of the mafia!"Tsuri added. And they found themselves trying to escape being blown away.

Like recent times Reborn just popped out and shot Tsuna again. Yamamoto Takeshi so happened to appear as well.

When Gokudera failed in his triple bomb technique, Tsuna saved his butt while Tsuri ducked Yamamoto. Now Tsuna had a loyal puppy, and Yamamoto who was to become a slight friend.

"Oh I forgot to add," Reborn interrupted the four teens after the bomber was done blowing some third years teasing his beloved 'Juudaime.'

"Gokudera, say hello to your second boss, Tsuri."

The silver head paled naturally. "Juudaime's copy is... Also Juudaime?!"

Reborn smirked, amused at the boy's reaction. Tsuri snorted.

"I didn't say id take the job Reborn! And as for you Gokudera, you can respect Tsuna but as for me forget it! You're lucky I didn't beat your sorry ass to next week for nearly killing my brother!" She noticed that the bombers aura was filled with enough purple to call a Barney figure.

"Like hell I would respect you stupid woman! You're just a copy of Juudaime and nothing more! You're inferior to him!"

"I am WHAT? You listen clear you idiotic monkey! No wait ugh I sound like Kurokawa-san..."

"Maa maa you two calm down! We'll all play in this mafia game!" Yamamoto said and earned a sweat dropped from the twins."So Tsuna and Tsuri-chan are the head chiefs right?"

"I rarely know you Yamamoto Takeshi, but you need some reality in your life," the female said feeling somewhat strangely annoyed by the oblivious nature he had.

"I-It's not a game Yamamoto..." The boss truthfully confessed.

"Tch. Juudaime, can you give me permission to destroy your copy?" Gokudera raised two sticks of unlit dynamite on his left hand.

"P-Permission not granted Gokudera-kun!"

"I hate you new transfer student,"Tsuri mumbled angrily and turned her shoes heel to head back to class.

"I hate you two Juudaime's copy!" he yelled with fervor.

" Stop calling me that! It's TSURI!"

**Omake**

On the way home, Tsuri couldn't help but clench her teeth in rage as she saw who was walking with them. How was it possible that her brother want annoyed even one bit of his presence?

No other than the wannabe bomber who tried killing her and her brother 3 hours ago.

"So how old is Juudaime?"

"E-Erm thirteen. How about you Gokudera-kun?"

"Thirteen as well! How surprising!"

Tsuri snorted loudly, earning a piercing glare from him. "What the hell is your problem, copy!"

"I don't know why but I find your very presence a bit annoying. Who should be surprised at someone's age?"

"I want to see how old you are!" Tsuri's in her bag loosened and looked at Gokudera in disbelief.

"I'm Tsuna's twin sister! How old do you think the hell I am?!"

"Probably a five year old since you act like a stinkin loud mouth brat!"

"T-Tsuri, Gokudera-kun pleae calm down. We don't want unwanted attention do we?"

Gokudera bit his lip and backed away from Tsuri's face. "I-If Juudaime says so..."

Tsuna stopped sweat dropping at his sisters behavior with his new friend. "Now apologize to each other."

The two stared at the Vongola 10th in shock.

"B-But!"

"Tsuna!"

The male twin stopped in his tracks and sighed agitated. "I won't get you pocky sticks if you don't_, Ri-nee_."

Tsuri's eyebrows twitched the second her brother called her that. For some reason she didn't ever like Tsuna using her second nickname in public and he knew how much it irked her as a child. They mystery why is still unknown to this day.

Tsuri started biting her tongue hard and found her voice to speak. "I didn't do anything wrong b-but," she stared at wide green eyes. "S-Sorry Gokudera."

Gokudera stared at the copy wide._ 'I-I feel like I'm seeing a female version of Juudaime...' _He thought feeing heat taint his cheeks. He turned his head away from his allegedly second boss and shut his eyes as he put his arms against his chest. "I-I'm sorry too, Tsuri."

It was the latter's turn to blush a little_. 'This guy is so weird. Using my name like that and I've only met him today... He really is a hothead.' _She nodded her head and Tsuna sighed relieved that they had made up.

A little bit of silence followed the trio.

"...So Juudaime, am I eligible to become your right hand man?"

"EH? What are you saying Gokudera-kun!"

"Ne Tsuna. Now because of saving Yamamoto's butt earlier for you too, you owe me a second boss of Pocky sticks. Fiesta pack."

"EHHHH?!" the brother whined as he knew his allowance was cut short. There was only one person to blame.

"REBORN!"

* * *

**Well like I said, I majorly got lazy. As for Yamamoto's screen time, wait until next chapter!**

**Until I update again! Reviews also wouldn't be so bad Neh? Byeeee bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

...** New chapter! This ones going to be long I promise you all!**

**Scene 3 Take 1 in just one shot (hehe I'm going to start using that for new chapters now :3)**

**I would also like to thank the follows and favorites as well -bows- Let's make this Tory successful as well!**

* * *

"_Ri-nee! Help me!" a miniature looking Tsuna cried as he kept running around the playground, avoiding the new 'friends' he made. _

_"Dame-Tsuna is calling for his sister! What a loser!" one bully cackled at the weakling, chasing him with two more people._

_ Tsuna panicked and eyed the monkey bars. He was afraid of them, but he had to do it. He had to climb them. Or he would be beat up, like always."Ri-nee! Where are you!" _

_Tsuna stood on the ladder and began to climb the monkey bars. He stopped in the fourth one. As the bullies caught up to Tsuna, one was about to follow him on the ladder when his shirt was suddenly pulled with small hands._

_ "You leave my brother alone you big bully!" A look-alike female version of Tsuna with longer hair and wearing blue overalls defended. The bullies started blushing as they saw how cute she seemed when she pouted. _

_Though her brother had made a bad first impression on their first day of elementary, she had been the center of attention with the boys (even though they thought she had the cooties) and these bullies so happened to respect her, not the other one._

_ "Tsukairi-chan! W-We're playing with Tsuna-kun!" one of the boys said as he dug his shoe into the playground's dirt nervously. _

_"If that was true Tsuna-nii wouldn't be calling for me! I heard you when you were chasing him!" _

_One of the bullies who had a short temper, no matter who it was, walked up to the girl and pushed her to the ground. Tsuri went tumbling down on the floor, her right leg crashing with the metallic pole ladder that connected to the monkey bar and she winced._

_ "Don't butt in! This is between us and Dame-Tsuna!" he roared angrily. The second bully was about to climb the ladder when suddenly he was attacked. Tsuna watched his sister telling then to back off one more time or she wouldn't be the only one on the floor. They fled._

_ "Ri-nee... Y-You didn't have to go so far..." Tsuna mumbled and tried to get down of the monkey bars. It once he saw how high he was he couldn't get down. "HIEE! It's so high!" _

_"Hold on Tsuna-nii I'll help!" Tsuri ran to her brother and extended her arms to reach for her brother but the pain on her leg made it impossible to stand up so she collapsed on the floor. Tsuna's hands were slipping._

_ "T-Tsuna!"_

_ THUD. "Itetete..." Tsuri pushed off her brother and grabbed her leg. _

_"Ri-nee! Are you okay?"_

_ "Meh it's just a bruise Tsuna. I'll be okay. And you know what, just call me Tsuri now. I don't like Ri-nee anymore." _

_Tsuna helped his sister up from the ground and lifted her arm to grab on his shoulder and helped he walk. "Yeah, okay..." _

* * *

_The scene changed suddenly in an unknown location. There were many people inside dressed in fancy attire like dresses, heels, suits and ties. There was a flight of stairs in both corners of the place, making it look as a mansion's hallway. The people seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking about who knows what. Four children however were on the top floor above the stairs, looking at the party without interest._

_ "Man this sucks butt. Why are we here again?" one girl with raven black hair and celestial blue eyes complained as she out her hands on her hips,feeling weird wearing a fancy dress. _

_"Oh come on sis it isn't so bad..." the other girl seemingly the oldest out of the bunch fixed her ash blond hair from falling off it's position and landing on her blue eyes. _

_"We get to eat food in a few minutes, Mom said so," the youngest, a boy about age 8 wearing a plain old suit and red now tie grabbed the edge of the railing waiting for the call to enter the kitchen. _

_"This is so gloomy man. I have no idea why I have to wear such a despicable dress, in pink!" The middle child with emerald green eyes and the only red head in the family complained as she picked the hem of her clothing._

_ "Oh Anya quit judging my sense of style! You didn't like the black one you tried on either..." the oldest sulked and looked away from the middle child._

_ "That's because your sense of style is horrible Lillian! It looked as if I were about to head to a funeral!" Anya cried. 'Which would be better than being in this dump' she added in her thoughts._

_ "It's going to be your funeral if you don't shut up! Grandfather will hear you!"_

_ Anya shot a glare at her second sister with the raven black hair. "I don't give a damn if that cursed old man hears me. He can make this party my funeral and he wouldn't care," she muttered and went towards her little brother Emile in the rail._

_ "Come on Emile let's head to the kitchen early. A snack wouldn't bite!" Emile nodded quickly. _

_"Let's go then! I'm starving!" _

_"Anya! You know we can't go to the kitchen without being called! It's rude!" Lillian grabbed her sister's arm, preventing her to go down the stairs._

_ Anya shook her off aggressively. "Lighten up! I'm just going to get some grapes! What's the harm in that?"_

_ "Mother will surely get mad at you Anya. We don't want her to, you know, punish you..." Kristin whispered and gave her sister a concerned look. _

_"She already punishes me by excluding me apart of the family and neglecting me as her daughter. Screw her and the rules this is my fucking house too and I can wander wherever the hell I'd like! Let's go Emile!" _

_Lillian and Kristin watched the middle and the youngest child walk down the stairs holding their heads with their hands, thinking about possible excuses they could give their mother for Anya's disappearance with Emile. _

_As Anya snuck in the kitchen with her little brother she couldn't help but hold in the rage and the sadness leaking from inside her heart. Emile grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and gave some drops of grapes to Anya. _

_"Here sis." _

_"Thanks Emile." _

_As they ate, the little one could hear his sister laughing only slightly. "You don't know how lucky you are little brother, to be loved like Lil and Kris,"_

_She said and grabbed a napkin from the counter. _

_"It's not fair that Mom treats you so ill," Emile's green eyes scrunched up as he bit his apple harshly. _

_"Things in life aren't fair Emile. Whatever I don't really care anymore. Just 4 more weeks and I'm out of this hell hole." Anya patted her little brother's blond hair and smiled. _

_"I'll come visit you, Lillian and Kristin after I go travel to Japan of course. With souvenirs." _

_Emile laughed quietly. "Better! Oh, you know I've watched a new anime today?" _

_"Ho? You little traitor! What, didn't like Black Butler?" _

_"No I do like it it's just that my friend from school told me about this one and I wanted to watch it." _

_Anya grinned wide. She was happy enough that she wasn't the only British otaku in the Marter family. "And what's the name of this anime?" _

_Emile bit his apple again. "I don't remember the name but it's cool! It's about this boy in middle school who's no good at anything he does. A baby suddenly comes into his home and tells him he's going to be the head of a mafia family called the Vongola! It's pretty cool!" _

_Anya gave his brother a disinterested face with her green eyes. Emile started pouting at her expression. _

_"What? Doesn't catch your attention?"_

_ "It's not that. I know the anime you're talking about. I tried watching the show when I was thirteen but I stopped. I didn't like it." _

'You probably stopped at the fifth episode like that time when we started to watch Bleach'_ Emile thought agitated. _

_"Besides, just seeing the main character reminds me of me."_

_Emile's green eyes widened in curiousity. "How are you like Tsuna?"_

_ Anya popped a grape in her mouth. "You said he was 'No-good' right?" Emile nodded._

_ "Well, just as he fails in his exams and has a fat chance of getting with the girl he likes, I'm no good in the way mother sees me. I'm a failure to her in whatever thing I do, it's like an excuse to not want me. I have a fat chance of being included in the Marter Family for some reason I'm not supposed to know about when I clearly do. I haven't had one single drop of love since Dad died when you were two, Emile. I'm like a sore loser at school because mother so happens to complain about me with the principal when she gets the chance. Hell I didn't even know they were best friends..." _

_Emile could see the tears forming in his big sister's green eyes. _

_"I just want to be great at things, be complimented for my great work. Feel warm inside when they say 'welcome back home' or eat dinner with the family. I just want to be loved. I want to be wanted." _

_Emile grabbed his sisters hand tenderly and smiled. "I love you Anya. And so does Lillian and Kristin."_

_ Anya let more tears slip. "And I love you too little brother. All of you." _

_Emile grabbed another napkin from the counter and handed it to Anya. "Maybe I'll be your Reborn sis. I'll make you look pleasant in the eyes of mother, by shooting you with a special bullet so you can show her your dying will." _

_Anya laughed wholeheartedly. "Heh that demon tutor huh? Just get a license for a gun first if you want to do that! Now let's go back. I take back what I said earlier. I don't want you to get in trouble with mother."_

* * *

Tsuri woke up from her short nap that she took in class. Her teacher was standing in front of her desk, holding a four stack of books on her desk heavily as if he had tried so hard to wake up the sleeping girl. Tsuri yawned. The teacher was pissed.

"Oi Sawada! This isn't your house for you to be relaxing and sleeping!" The teacher scolded. Let's review what we know so far about Tsukairi Sawada shall we?

**Name: Tsukairi 'Tsuri' Sawada**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Date of Birth: October 14th**

**Blood Type: A**

**Height: 157cm**

**Weight: 47 kg**

**Education: Namimori Middle**

**Extra Notes: When you wake her up from sleep or when she is still drowsy, ****RUN****.**

Tsuri let out a snarl from her mouth and released a glare at the teacher. He prayed for his life. Before she could bite him on about smacking books onto her desk the bell rang to head for break.

All the students exited the classroom and the only ones that remained in the class were a few, and a sleeping Tsuna with Gokudera patiently standing by his side like a loyal puppy.

Tsuri snickered mentally at the scene and grabbed her packed bento. She sat on the desk in front of her still sleeping brother and nudged him on the head with her hand.

"Tsuna, it's lunch. Time to head to the roof," she whispered. No sudden movement.

"Stupid copy! Leave Juudaime alone to rest!" Gokudera snapped.

"Not with you staring at him like a fan girl about to pounce on her prey. I know you're hungry too Gokudera," she sighed and shook her head, smiling a little.

As if on cue two growls were emitted from Tsuna's and Gokudera's stomach to which he kept denying with a blush on his face.

It's been 2 weeks or so that Gokudera had met the twins and little by little Tsuri and Tsuna were getting warmed up with his presence. Tsuna and Tsuri would usually go eat lunch in separate places, one without anyone to talk to and the other with a couple girl acquaintances, but with Gokudera's entrance it had started to become a routine to eat with each other.

Tsuna woke up drowsily and stretched himself out. He turned his head left and right. "Huh? Where's everyone?"

Tsuri sighed. "It's break. Time to eat."

"Shall we head to the rooftop together Juudaime?" Gokudera beamed and grabbed his lunch too from his bag.

"U-Un. Let's go," Tsuna said and grabbed his own meal.

'_He seems to be in a pretty good mood neh Tsuna_'? Tsuri talked to her brother in her mind while they walked up the stairs to the roof.

'_Mm. Gokudera-kun is always like this Tsuri,'_ he replied.

'_I think he's in love with you or something.'_

Tsuna fell off a stair caused by the shock.'_What the heck are you saying Tsuri! That's highly impossible!' _

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera rushed to his boss' side and picked him up gently. Tsuri's eyebrow twitched. That was her job to take care of her brother.

"I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Thank you." Gokudera only ushered the other two to be cautious while Tsuri's face became as sour as a lemon.

_ 'He should just ask you out or marry him already...'_

'Shut _up he's not like that! And stop reading those yaoi mangas that you borrow from our neighbor!' _

Tsuri purposely made Tsuna slip on one stair and he tumbled down, down. Gokudera ran down from the third set of stairs to make sure his boss was okay.

_ 'Tell me what to do again, I dare you. Meetcha back at the roof_, Tsu-nii_.'_

**Later that day**

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"There's two left."

One pair of twins stood in the field watching the teams on the left and right bicker on and on about who deserved who in their group.

"We want Tsuri-chan! She deserves to be in the best team!" The left declared.

"Then what about Dame-Tsuna?" one classmate asked. Everyone's eyes were on the other twin. Then the bickering started on who should have Tsuna on their team.

"I'm saying you can have No-Good Tsuna on your team!" the right said.

"No way! We don't want to lose!" The other side argued.

Tsuri and Tsuna looked at each other and sighed.

'_Why don't you show then you're good at baseball too?' _Tsuri's caramel eyes eyed the bat and the balls at the batting cage behind them.

'_I-I'm bad at baseball! What makes you think I can show them I'm good at it!' _Tsuna's matching caramel orbs burned other ones a little irritated. _'I know one of them are going to choose you first so just let me be.'_

Tsuri crossed her arms and turned to the other way, to not see her brother. '_Whatever, I'm trying to boost your spirits. Take it or leave it.' _

Tsuna let out a breath of air. _'P.E is always such a pain.'_

Tsuri smiled. She had suggested Gokudera to go restock his dynamite with the thought that if he did it right now,he would be able to guard Tsuna more. How he got through the security of Hibari Kyoya was beyond her thinking. Oh well it wasn't her fault. Okay half her fault but hey, he was taking away her job to look after her brother and she would do the impossible to get her brother's attention back on her.

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team." Tsuna turned to see the boy that Tsuri had saved from being blown to Saturn when they met Gokudera. Yamamoto Takeshi, was asking him to be on his team. Two teammates from the left looked horrified.

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in," the first one said.

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" said Yamamoto with his usual grin.

"Well, if Yamamoto is saying so, alright." Said the second teammate.

Tsuri grabbed her hair into a ponytail and went to the right side where her team was waiting for her. She just hoped Tsuna wouldn't make himself look bad to make the others start picking on him. Maybe sending away Gokudera wasn't such a good idea after all.

As the game went on, it was finally Yamamoto's turn. He hit the ball and sent it flying far away.

"Oh, so sorry." Yamamoto said, grinning as he rushed to first base.

"Pft, you should use one arm."

And then, praising was heard from the students. Tsuna just stared at the baseball freak, and then at the same time his sister looked up, they saw Reborn who was keeping an eye at Yamamoto Takeshi.

'_Please don't tell me he's thinking what I'm thinking...' _Tsuri thought as she kept staring from the ground at Reborn.

_'Oi Tsuna_!' His sister out in field yelled in his head._ 'Its your turn! Make sure you don't screw up cuz if you do, let's just say I won't be able to help you out of it.' _

Yamamoto came to home base and handed the bat to Tsuna with his infamous grin, not knowing the frail boy was shaking his in gym clothes.

* * *

Her team won, they lost. Apparently Tsuna knows how to hit the ball: on her own head that is. When it hit her head, she landed on the dirt with the ball inside her glove. When Tsuri gained consciousness, she found herself in the nurse's office with a certain baby sitting on a chair. His black beaded eyes only intensified the atmosphere.

"R-Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuri said and raised her body from the bed to sit up.

"Checking up on my other useless student," he replied bluntly and jumped down from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Gee thanks for telling me that when I wake up it really helps," she said sarcastically earning a glare from Reborn. His white aura from when she woke up wasn't there anymore. It was replaced with an aura that looked as if Reborn was planing a malicious intent to do to her of she continued to talk like that.

Tsuri gulped. Gaining her respect this way was definitely not the right way, but he was a hitman. Who could argue with that?

"Classes are done for the day, you should head home."

Tsuri got up from the mattress and nodded. Reborn tilted his fedora and began to walk out. "Oh and stop by the store to get some espresso."

Tsuri felt irritation consume her head. That wasn't even a request but a statement!

'_That baby will surely crash on a pole and cry out of pain' _she cursed smirking evilly.

'_You swear stupid girl he's a hitman!'_ the other side of her mind spoke. Tsuri pushed it away.

'_Let me dream! That's all I have!' _

She exited the nurses office clutching an ice pack on her head wincing from the slight pain.

'_Boy my brother may suck at baseball but he has a hard hit...' _she thought_. 'You know, maybe I should join a sports club for after school! I need to start getting more athlet_ic._ Maybe joining karate, or aikido would be good too to boost up my next level of training. Ah, I wonder if Master has gone back to his home country?' _

**Sawada Residence**

"HIEE! Why the hell are you polishing a gun inside our room for Nami's sake!" Tsuri cried as she came in her bedroom with a tray full of snacks for her brother and demon tutor.

"It makes it easier for you two to fear me," said the baby. Tsuna however wasn't paying attention and was taking out his homework from his bag with a smile.

"Eh, Tsuna, are you excited to do homework or something.,.?" Tsuri asked with a weird expression, putting the tray on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

"Did something good happen?" Reborn picked up his espresso. Tsuna grabbed his tea.

"Can you tell? Today a popular kid came to me for advice. Man what to do what to do."

Tsuri turned on the small television in the corner of the room and plugged in the game counsel to play Sword Fighter 6 (not a real game btw). While she chose her weapon, Reborn stood up, drink in hand.

"About that Yamamoto."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Tsuri rolled her eyes as she violently pressed the buttons of her controller.

"Make him your subordinate."

Tsuri ignored Reborn and kept pressing the buttons on the control aggressively.

"WHA? You're going to turn my classmate into a mafia member too?! Tsuri, are you hearing this?!"

"Yeah yeah I'm hearing ya, wait! Don't use that! No way in hell are you making me die!" the twin sister's focus was still on the tv.

Tsuna sweat dropped at her behavior and then turned to face his tutor. "Anyways, absolutely not! Yamamoto is hot on baseball! I'm going to help him as a friend!"

'These stupid twins have not learned yet,' Reborn thought. He pointed his polished gun towards Tsuna and Tsuri. He fired it and suddenly fire flames erupted.

"You should try getting hot too, especially you Baka-Tsuri," Reborn said as he heard the screams of his students. He had finally earned the attention of the one who had been playing video games. The wrong method to use but she asked for it. No one ignores Reborn. No one.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!"

Meanwhile downstairs as Nana was hanging laundry by the veranda she heard the cries of agony her children were throwing out from their bedroom window. She giggled.

"My my aren't they having fun with Reborn-kun. I knew it was a good idea to call that flyer!"

Tsuri and Tsuna had lost some of their things because of that fire. Tsuri lost half of her 'yaoi' manga that she borrowed from her neighbor and her snack stash she hid under her bed. Tsuna lost who knows what else since Reborn couldn't understand him behind his sobs.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU MAMA! YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT KNOW WHAT TUTOR YOU CALLED!"

* * *

Nami-Chuu, 12:23pm

Tsuri was about to lay her head for another short nap when suddenly someone banged the class door harshly, looking panicked. Tsuna and Tsuri raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did something happen? Maybe Hibari Kyoya scared him or something.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" he shouted, earning all the students attention. "YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

"Yamamoto from our class?" whispered a girl with glasses.

"Hm, that's impossible." Another whisper came about.

"There are good and bad pranks you know." grumbled a fan girl of Yamamoto

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm." The boy who shouted earlier informed them.

Tsuri's head shot up. Yesterday Reborn told her Tsuna had stayed to sweep up the fields with someone. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that her brother had something to do with it.

"Anyway, go to the roof!" the boy ordered, earning agreement from all students.

"Tsuna-kun, let's go!" said Sasagawa Kyoko as she ran out of the class

"Uh, yeah! A-after I go to the bathroom…" answered Tsuna who quickly rushed out. Tsuri followed him. Reborn did too. Turns out he was behind the rooftop's door wall behind on the roof itself.

"So let me guess you stupid brother of mine, that advice clearly wasn't a good one if it means that Yamamoto Takeshi is going to commit suicide!" Tsuri half yelled and half whispered at her brother who was in the roof's ground below her clutching his head in panic. She had to get this boy to save this guy quick.

"What should I do! I shouldn't have said anything to him!" Tsuna panicked.

"What did you tell him?"

"I can't face Yamamoto! What should I do!"

Tsuri caught a glimpse of a fedora and chameleon. Reborn was here to save the day! Tsuri sighed. "You know what, I would love to help but I have to get back to class..."

Tsuna paled._ 'No ones even in class with the whole commotion going on!' _he cried, shaking by the minute.

As Tsuri was heading behind the commotion to the roof's stairs, her brother caught her attention yet again when he approached Yamamoto who was behind the rail. But even after hearing the students trying to stop him from jumping off, she could see from her distance that Yamamoto just looked away and wore a sad smile.

"Heh, sorry, but I'm not taking it too far. After the baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left." he said in a sad tone.

Class 1-A started to panic while Tsuna stood there staring at him. Yamamoto turned to him.

"If you're trying to stop me, it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings."

Tsuna stayed quiet, he did know the feeling, but Yamamoto was taking it too far.

"For someone that's called 'Dame-Tsuna' all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything right?" Yamamoto asked

"Huh? Erm no." Tsuna answered, rubbing his head. Tsuri's hand was still on the rooftop's door, and she mentally smacked her face at behalf of her brother's response.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me." Yamamoto said in a dark like manner, a taste of sarcasm inside it.

"N-No, that's wrong! It's because I'm no good!" Tsuna said.

As her twin tried to find the other words to get the baseball star off the roof, Tsuri was about to exit the scene when voices suddenly appeared in her head. They were recognizable, but it was like a weak signal in a tv.

'_Don't do it! You know that she always says things like that!' _

'_I know you're old enough to choose but please reconsider!' _

'_Killing yourself won't do good! Think about the littlest one! You know how much pain we'll be in if you die?!'_

'**_ANYA_**!'

Tsuri felt something wet stream down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Who was Anya? Somehow and strangely she felt...as if she knew about commiting something like this, suicide, just how Yamamoto Takeshi was doing. Her chest felt heavy with feelings she had to let out, or she would be feeling remorse for not helping her brother out of this situation. She had to get through to his head and save him too!

Tsuri ran to the rail's roof as fast as she could. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" The said person's saddened eyes turned to the other twin and they instantly turned huge.

Tsuna looked to his left side, also surprised. Tsuri's caramel eyes were wet with tears.

"You know, not to take the seriousness of the situation but you're being a butt head stuffed with cotton Yamamoto-san. Errors we commit, things we go through, that we try to pass by as we live, they can try to form us to become better than we were before. Sure my brother fails sometimes no, okay always does but that does not mean that he'll throw everything away!"

Reborn smirked. His second student was grabbing his attention even more.

Tsuna shook away his surprised face and nodded with a grin at his sister's words. "U-Um w-what were t-t-trying to say Yamamoto is to k-keep l-l-living..." Tsuna stuttered somewhat still shakey.

"Eventually your arm will heal and you'll still be able to practice and become better at baseball, just don't pressure yourself so much," Tsuri gave the baseball star a gentle smile and handed him her hand. Tsuna shared the grin and also stretched out his hand.

"So will you keep living on to the fullest, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto stared at the Sawada twins in awe and smiled. He jumped to the other side of the fence, clearly backed down from jumping off the roof.

Class 1-A hung with their mouths open.

As Yamamoto was approached by teachers that came rushing in quickly Tsuri slung her arm over her brother's shoulder.

"Nice job! You just reversed what you committed!"

Tsuna's mouth twitched in irritation. "S-Shut up! I'll make sure to apologize properly later! Anyways, not so bad yourself! Where'd those words come from?"

Tsuri's eyes dimmed for a second. "Um, Tsuna. Do we know anyone named Anya?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't think so. The name sounds foreign though..."

Tsuri walked to her class in thought. Everything she took a nap in class, her dreams would disappear in a trace once she was fully awake. She heard weird voices in her head that were in perfect english that had accents.

'_Im probably just playing too many video games and messing with Reborn too much..._' She shrugged her shoulders and slid open the door. '_And I do hope nothing else happens today at home.'_

What she and Tsuna didn't know was that they would be expecting two new visitors that afternoon, and more hetic things would occur tomorrow.

* * *

The angel was observing the 13 year old Tsukairi Sawada pulling her hair out of her scalp. She could not believe this!

'I TOTALLY SAID THAT ANYA WOULD NOT REMEMBER HER MEMORIES! SO WHY IS TSU-CHAN DREAMING OF THEM!'

The angel started slapping herself.

"Maybe I should start listening to my dead souls for suggestions before I send them out to heaven or somewhere else..."

* * *

**So yeah, this about introduces how Tsuri also befriended Yamamoto**

**oh the wonderous feels Anya has given us T^T**

**lool forward tithe next chappie! We might as well start entering the Kokuyo Arc... Maybe I'll see...**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meh! I have decided to put at least 3 more daily life arcs and then we'll go right in the Kokuyo arc!**

**Disclaimer: I do... NOT own KHR. Amano Akira-san does. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_It was a high upstairs veranda. The mansion had many balconies to hang around, with beach chairs umbrellas and their own mini bars to make your own drink. This one however wasn't being used to relax at all. It was being used to grasp the attention of someone who would never turn to look. _

_"Get down from there mistress! You're causing a commotion!" her personal maid tried to get her down from the stone balcony's rail before she could slip. _

_Two more people were home that day, it was a weekend and the whole family was planning a trip to Hawaii; but they were not going without the middle child. _

_The fifteen year old oldest daughter and the thirteen second tried to get their ten year old sister from jumping off that balcony in her room._

_ "Anya, think about this throughly," Lillian said approaching her sister carefully in slow steps._

_ "Get back!" Anya yelled not bothering to turn around to look at her tear stained relatives. "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll jump!" _

_Lillian and her sister Kristin swore they could hear the soft gasps from their sister. The maid was panicking whether to call the mistress, but she wouldn't care if her middle child committed suicide. Now that her husband died, there was no one that could comfort Anya when her mother would verbally abuse her. That's why she stood on the balcony on her bare feet, telling herself it was time to end her life and join her father. _

_"I miss dad. He was the ONLY one who wanted me! I hate her! Why does she always bring me down! If she didn't want me, then why didn't she abort or give me up!" Anya screamed, her loose red hair bouncing with the cold wind. _

_"Mistress don't say that! You have a lot to live for!" The maid, who was closer to her lady tried to grab her arm but Anya only pushed it away with force._

_ "I'm going to jump! And no one can stop me!" She readied herself to let go of the umbrella she was supporting herself with and let her hands go from the pole._

_"Don't do it! You know that she always says things like that!" Lillian yelled, her blue eyes freezing from the cold hair hitting her. "We've always watched you get hurt! We couldn't do anything cuz mom threatens us to take us away from school and enroll us in military camp!"_

_"Killing yourself won't do good! Think about the littlest one! Think about our two year old brother Anya! Do you know how much pain he and we'll be in if you die?!" Kristin stepped up and took huge steps to grab her sistet's pale skinny hands._

_"You're only ten years old! You have a lot to live for! You can prove to mother you don't need her!"_

_Anya turned around, green eyes boring into blue ones. "H-How can I? No one loves me... Not even you two!" _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE BULLSHIT STUPID KID! WE CRACK OUR ASSES TWENTY FOUR SEVEN JUST TO MAKE SURE YOURE OKAY MOST OF THE DAY! DONT YOU DARE SAY WE DONT LOVE TOU CUZ WE DO! MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Lillian roared with anger, startling every person, especially the one standing atop of the balcony. The oldest started to cry. "Dad left us in charge to take care of you no matter what, and he said if mother does anything to take you away from us, we run away! That's how much we're willing to do for you!"_

_The next thing they knew the child that was about to jump off to end her life came down quickly and grabbed her siblings in an embrace, hugging them and crying like a baby._

_"You'll live your life to the fullest, Anya. And when it's time for you to die, you won't have any regrets."_

* * *

Twitch. See what's going on. another twitch. Tsuna was in the kitchen with his eyes out of his sockets. On the table eating were people that were his new "family" as Reborn put it.

The cow child that had come to assassinate the demon tutor named Lambo was busy burning his tongue with the fresh gratin his mother made.

A beautiful woman with rose pink hair that was feeding Reborn with a spoon had come to kill him and his sister so she could take away the baby hitman. She was also shockingly Gokudera's older sister. Bianchi was ALSO Reborn's assumed 'lover' as well.

"Oh Tsu-kun! Better hurry and eat or you'll be late for school!" Nana turned to her naturally pale son that had purple waves around his background. Tsuna examined the kitchen once more.

"Where's Tsuri?" he asked. He didn't find her in their room when he woke up. He assumed that she woke up early to come downstairs and eat but there was no trace of her. Maybe she had gone on a morning run with Yamamoto or something? Tsuna sighed.

**-"-"-**

Tsuri's own eyebrow twitched in irritation. She had NOT expected to be way early to school today! Hell, she didn't even get to eat breakfast! Who's to blame? Well no other than our favorite hitman Reborn.

Tsuri had woken up early and fresh without any sort of dangerous method the way Reborn would threaten to do if she was late. She put on her jogging clothes, shoved her uniform in her bag and met Yamamoto out for a morning run. When she came back it was still early and nobody was awake yet so she went in and took a shower.

By the time she was ready to head down to eat, Reborn popped out without warning, told her to get an extra warm up and shot her with a dying will bullet for the first time. That's why here she was, hiding in a bush in her own school, finding a way to go to the stupid locker room to retrieve her extra uniform pair in her locker.

_'Curse Reborn! Why do these bullets always leave people half naked! Uwah it's so cold!'_ Tsuri examined the area of the school between the entrance and the gate. When everything was clear she made a run for it to go get clothes and cover her interior clothing.

Once she opened the locker and slipped on her skirt and the rest of the outfit, she exited the locker room and walked into her main locker where her indoor shoes were.

"Tsuri!"

"Hey Gokudera, your shoes untied." "Shut up! I can-" Cue the fall and the thud.

Tsuri sighed and did a double take as she saw her brother come in the main building with his bag. She had forgotten her bag in the middle of the door step when Reborn had shot her.

"For Nami's sake COME ON!" Tsuri took off her indoor shoes and slipped on her converse angrily and exited the school.

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other in a questioning way and shrugged it off. Gokudera however was sadly forgotten as he was still on the floor, being crushed not only because his shoes so happened to be tied together but because of his fangirls standing on his back.

* * *

"How come the male Sawada is on time today and you're not? You're two times late than the usual time!" The teacher, who so happened to be the most hated one Nezu-sensei stated, waiting for an explanation from the standing girl beside his desk. Her whole appearance was disheveled, her hair had leaves all over and sticking out. Everyone in the class began to laugh.

"I lost track of time?" she tried. The teacher glared at the Sawada twin. Same genes, same exact traits. Nezu sighed.

"You know what, just sit down."

"Hai."

While walking to her seat, her brother stared at her in shock.

'_What happened to you? Did you rescue a cat or something?' _

'_Heh, you swear bro. Our demon tutor shot me this morning.' _

"WHAT?" Tsuna jumped from his seat and startled everyone in the class, including the teacher who seemed to have had enough with the Sawada issues he was having this morning. Tsuna blushed and say down quickly before he was teased again.

Tsuri put her hand on her face_. 'Less reaction, more ear please? Yeah he shot me with the dying will bullet.' _

'_Why_?'

'_I have no idea why! I was still a bit drowsy! I only know I was going to go for a run with Yamamoto. I heard myself mumble about talking squirrels while running along side him though. I was probably still half asleep...' _

Tsuna: =_=''

He turned around to make sure his sister was awake in her seat_. 'You need to lay off the pocky sticks.' _

Tsuri's eyes scrunched up. _'FYI I've been Pocky free! Thanks to Reborn for burning my snack stash I have to raise up my grades or Kaasan won't let me buy another box!' _

Tsuna gave up on the_ 'showing you my expressions cuz it's useless_' tactic and just focused at Nezu ranting on and on about being an elite student and how he graduated from a top university. And then class started to become normal when Tsuri snickered and earned a horrible scolding and embarrassment as Nezu showed everyone her recent test score. It wasn't as bad as her brother's but yet everyone cracked up.

Tsuri ignored everyone and started scribbling on her notebook about things like sicking Hibari Kyoya on her teacher's ass. A very brilliant idea, yet she couldn't do it. She can't even go 12 inches beyond the boy. And hell she didn't even want to. He was the scariest person to mess with right after Reborn. She didn't need more soot on her shoes and clothes caused by fires. And certainly not cuts or bruises on her body and face. May she pray that she didn't cross paths with Hibari Kyoya EVER.

**A few minutes after...**

"Are you going to keep lecturing me on how I'm reading or are you going to listen?!"

"You sound like a monotonic robot! Put some emotion at least!"

Tsuri and Gokudera were arguing yet again in their english class. They were sitting in the back, shooting and breathing fire at each other non stop since they were assigned to be partners. It's like putting vinegar and oil together.

Tsuna who was sitting upfront with another student couldn't help but sigh again.

It's been a month. A month since he and his sister had saved Yamamoto from suicide, and when they met more weird people from the mafia. It's been more peaceful thank goodness that no more weirdos (as Tsuna calls them) have shown up, and making friends was getting easier. Yamamoto had gotten even more chummy with him and Gokudera, and it seemed as if he gained an interest in his sister Tsuri. Yamamoto even joined them in eating up at the roof and conversations never ceased. Tsuna kind of liked having people around him. It seemed more lively and less lonely than before.

Tsuna's great comments were then interrupted as he heard a smack in the back. He sweat dropped nervously.

Everyone in the class followed and turned as they saw the only female with uncontrollable tiny spikes on the crown of her head in slight fear.

Gokudera was holding his head while piercing glares at his second boss. Tsuri's hand was holding a closed book hard, signifying that she had used it as a weapon to hit the bomber on the head.

"Look you stubborn boy. You may be the smartest kid in the entire school who has no problem failing but I do! My mother promised me a whole package of Pocky sticks if I ace this class. So if you understand my desperation here, please do me the favor and read right!"

Gokudera blinked three times. Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

"How dare she hit Gokudera-sama!" a fangirl sitting near the door fussed. The girl next to her nodded in agreement and shot knives at Tsuri, who rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

Gokudera bit his lip hard before releasing any insults to his 'Juuhime' as he refered her by secret. Nope. He was beyond mad. Ha, we're talking about the same Gokudera Hayato right?

"You stupid woman! There's something called using words instead of hitting me with a fucking book!" he bellowed, making his fangirls cheer for him in their minds to destroy the girl.

Tsuri let out a breath of air and opened the book to the page where they left off. She wasn't wasting her time with the pointless argument.

"Your precious Juudaime won't like it if you swear Gokudera. Can we continue reading?"

Gokudera stared at Tsuna in the front who quickly turned away as if saying 'I don't know them!'

The silver head violently opened his own book and started reading without the robotic voice Tsuri hated. After a minute or so he felt a touch on his head where the hard cover of the book had hit him earlier.

Tsuri was rubbing his head softly as she looked away with a guilty expression. He gave her a confused gaze and she slightly blushed.

"D-Don't take it the wrong way! I just think I hit you a little too hard..."

Gokudera tried not to let warmth consume his face but it was all visible.

"W-Whatever, you stupid woman."

The fangirls in their class could only watch the scene in jealousy. They would get that Sawada Tsuri somehow for hitting and trying to steal their beloved Gokudera-sama. They swore in the name of beautiful men.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya. The most feared man in Namimori, both inside and outside of school. No one knew about his life.

His family bloodline was unknown. His ethnicity( besides being Japanese) was also unknown. His very own file didn't have that much information about the boy other than knowing he was the leader of the Disciplinary Commiteee and, that he was Reborn's next target to be apart of Tsuna's forming family.

Reborn, who was always roaming around the school to observe his students to become the Vongola X combined, was observing outside to find a way for Tsuna and Tsuri to come face to face with the demon of Namimori. Then as he heard the conversation the commitees were having during lunch, he found the perfect opportunity. He just had to get one of Bianchi's home ec cosplay outfits and drag the twins and their subordinates to the room.

It was perfect.

**~Meanwhile Reborn's getting his genius plan ready~**

Break meant lunch. Lunch meant food. Food meant energy. And enery meant relaxation. The used to be trio, now quadruple, were relaxing ontop of Nami-chuu's outside roof, eating like they haven't eaten in years.

As Tsuri opened the lid to her bento, she eyed Tsuna's huge package. She, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stared at it freakishly. "Eto, Tsuna? Who gave you this bento?"

Tsuna paused from launching a mini octopus sausage and his face froze. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Tsuri shoved rice into her mouth and chewed.

"Juudaime, your mother doesn't serve something so huge does she?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Did a girl give you this Tsuna?"

Tsuri choked on her rice. Tsuna who noticed his sister choking paled and nodded. "I-It was the girl I rescued from drowning the other day."

Gokudera sensed a dark aura being emitted from somewhere and he shivered.

"Was it Mirua Haru-san Tsuna?" Tsuri asked a little too sweetly.

Tsuna internally HIEE-d. His sister was the overprotective kind when it came to girls tailing her brother (which rarely happens). He couldn't complain since he too had the same reaction when it came to boys hitting on his twin. Tsuna was an overprotective brother when it came to his sister, and he didn't even care where that protectiveness came from as long as it wasnt a trait he and his father shared. Then again maybe the whole family inherited it. He just hoped it was from his mother's

side.

Tsuna shoved more food into his mouth to keep him from talking. He nodded. Tsuri only kept smiling and ate like no problem.

'_Shes a weird girl. Pretty nice and I get along with her, but she's pretty dangerous,'_ she said to Tsuna in his mind.

_'She said she wanted to marry me! And to top it off, Kyoko-chan dropped by to say hello when Haru have me the bento and misunderstood the whole thing!' _Tsuna fake cried as he bit his chopsticks disappointed.

'_Its alright Tsuna. I'm good friends with Kyoko-chan. I can be your undercover spy and find out what she likes so you can impress her!' _

Tsuna shot up happily. Yamamoto peered at the twins' facial expressions and just gave them his usual grin as he ate the lunch he brought. Gokudera was long finished and was refreshing himself with a drink. When everyone was done eating each let out a yawn of being terribly bored out of their minds. Well, almost.

"Don't go yawning like that in front of Juudaime without permission!" Gokudera snapped at the baseball star who had yawned too.

"Oh come on it's just a yawn," he replied.

"Next time you yawn in front of the boss Im going to shove one of these in your mouth!" Gokudera took out a pair of dynamites and lit it and Tsuna jumped from the surprise and panicked.

"Come on guys! Don't start that again!" Tsuna waved his hands all over trying to get his two friends to stop arguing.

"You two need to stop provoking each other" Tsuri sighed and stood up to lay her back on the fence to get away from the tension with her two friends.

"It's not my fault. You don't have to be on my case all the time Gokudera," Yamamoto said and stared at Tsuri. Tsuri noticed his amber eyes on her and she raised her head up to observe the sky.

Lately Yamamoto had been stuck on her since the day he nearly committed suicide. It's not that she didn't like it, it was just...weird. She'd never had any real friends besides her own brother so it was a little hard to get used to other people's attention on herself. She liked it however, to have people she considered family. Who to thank? Well her demon tutor of course. Speaking of Reborn...

"Yikes!" Tsuri cried as she was hit by something sharp on her ribs.

"That hurts!" Tsuna barked together with his sister. Before they knew it they saw Reborn dressed beside them as a sea urchin. He said that with one prick they could be sent to heaven in 30 seconds.

Tsuna collapsed. The twin girl felt dizzy and started blabbing nonsense. Yamamoto and Gokudera were making sure she and Tsuna were okay, before Tsuri went down with her brother a different way; since she had been hit with 3 little sea urchins that Reborn drugged strongly to lag Tsuri's sleep for 15 minutes.

"I know where we can take Tsuna in the meantime," Reborn said.

"What about Tsuri?" Yamamoto asked as he slung Tsuna's arm over his shoulder looking back at the snoring teen on the ground.

"She'll meet us over there." Reborn smirked. Tsuri's worst fear was about to come true.

* * *

'**Tsuri? Tsukairi-chan!'**

Snore. High and low sounds of snoring continued. The person calling the young one let out an agitated growl.

'**TSUKAIRI SAWADA I WILL NOT LET YOU GO TO POCKY HEAVEN IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP!**" The voice yelled. Tsuri was still sleeping.

**"For crying out loud, now I understand why Reborn-san uses a hammer to wake you up in the morning. You're a heavy sleeper!"**

Tsuri's ear twitched. Her eyes flew open in an instant. "Who said Reborn? Is he here? Does he have that cursed hammer! Does he have that flamethrower with him? Did he set a bomb on my bed? HIEEE! Tsuna!"

The angel, who was trying to speak to the new Anya in her dreams smacked her face with her palm and sighed again. **"Then again, that's why Reborn-san is known for being a torturous son of a gun..." **

Tsuri noticed the person dressed in white with splendid white wings. The person had blue eyes and long blond hair that reached to her waist. She examined the area where she laid. She paled.

"AM I DEAD?! I CANT BE DEAD YET! IM JUST THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! I STILL HAVE A LOT TO LIVE FOR! I STILL NEED TO HOOK UP THAT SLIVER OCTOPUS AND MY BROTHER! I NEVER GOT TO CONFESS TO TSUNA THAT I BROKE HIS IPOD AND THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO RIPPED HIS BABY BLANKET WHEN WE WERE KIDS! UWAH! I CANT BE DEAD!"

The angel blinked. She swore she got the right twin**_. 'I can't believe you're that same 17 year old I reincarnated. You're young so you still have to hit puberty...'_** The angel thought and shook her head. **"You're not dead Tsukairi-chan. You're alive and well. What's this about hooking up your brother with Gokudera-san?" **

Tsuri had started to sweat bullets. "U-Um, nothing! Nothing at all! Tenshi-san, if I'm not dead then why are you here?"

The angel ignored her question and shook her head again. **"I cannot believe you ripped your brother's blanket. You let him catch a cold that didn't go away for a week!" **

Tsuri lowered her gaze. "It wasn't my fault we were sharing his bed for a night! He just so happened to take my blankie and I took his. A war for cover and he cooperates in ripping his own sheet. It was a miracle though! Kaasan was worried about him! He was five!"

The angel put her halo in place and cleared her throa**t. "Anyways, I'm here to check up on your progress. And to tell you that you're brother... Is in a little pinch yet again."**

Tsuri jumped. "Progress? Hah? Wait..." Then she put her hand on her face. "You have got to be kidding... REBORN!"

**"I'll let you wake up now. If it weren't for me, that sea urchin would've killed you in your sleep."**

"WHAT?! WAIT A SEC! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

**"ILL TELL YOU WHEN YOURE NOT BLABBING STUPIDITY!"**

Tsuri felt her mouth twitch. The angel seemed familiar all right. 'Time to wake up!'

* * *

15 minutes passed. Tsuri woke up with a start and got up from the hard floor. Suddenly she felt light headed.

'_Geez man, how much did I sleep! Ah that's right! I have to find Tsuna and the others!'_

Tsuri dusted her skirt and ran all the way to the classroom. When she arrived they weren't there.

_ 'Where can they be?! Aha_!' Tsuri had a light bulb moment. '_If he's still knocked out then I can trace his thoughts!' _Tsuri ran right of the hallway.

'_HIEEE! The leader of the disciplinary commitee Hibari Kyoya-san! And he's pissed!'_ Tsuri heard her brother point out.

_ 'Tsuna! I'm coming! Tell me where you are!'_

_ 'I see yellow stars...' _

'_Dont you dare faint in front of that guy! Where the hell are you?!_'

'_R-Reception room. H-Hurry!_ He knocked out Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!'

When Tsuri arrived at the open door of the reception room, there was that prefect, the so called Demon of Namimori. Tsuri felt a cold sweat consume her.

Hibari Kyoya, raven black hair, grey black steel eyes. His white button shirt looked soiled and he had his famous tonfas out on both sides of his arms, ready to strike.

"T-Tsuri! Get back!" Tsuna, who was on the floor cowering warned his sister who was frozen in front of the door. Reborn was watching intently somewhere hidden. _'What will you do to save your brother, Sawada Tsukairi?'_

"Sawada Tsukairi. Hn, you're this herbivore's sister," Hibari eyed the girl who resembled the tuna fish he was going to beat up on the floor. "Get out. This does not concern you."

Tsuri gained composure in her legs and stood up straight, glaring at the prefect in his own eyes. Hibari rose an eyebrow. Correction, was he actually talking to a herbivore, or a carnivore?

"No way in hell."

The blunt answer stirred a spark of interest in Hibari.

"You aren't an adult for me to obey. As far as I know, you are just my senior. You see that small person on the floor? Yeah, that's my brother. You mess with him and my friends you mess with me." Hibari swore he saw an orange hue in Tsuri's caramel eyes.

"Hn. Are you strong?"

Tsuri smirked. "Why don't you find out for yourself, Disciplinary boy?"

Hibari grew mad at the given nickname. "I will. I'll bite you to death, Sawada Tsukairi."

Right when Tsuri was about to walk in and when Hibari charged to her, she didn't notice the floor and she tripped on an unconscious body. Once her foot got caught she fell in the most unexpected place; Hibari Kyoya. The worst part of it? They were kissing.

Yes, the Hibari Kyoya was kissing the sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi, heir to become the tenth generation mafia boss. Why did I point that out? Because even though Tsuna was scared of him he had just crossed the line. And Tsuna was mad as hell. Imagine an innocent thirteen year old dwelling a scepter and devil horns. It was that bad for Tsuna.

Tsuri, shell shocked beyond her life stood up and backed away to a nearby wall, trying to grasp something for air. She swore she could see her skin turning had just kissed the prefect of Namimori. _'I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes... WAHHH!'_

Hibari stood up from the floor and pretended as if nothing had happened and picked up Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna saw that he was about to throw them out the room in the window and started to feel dread consume him.

'_T-Tsuri! Hibari-san is about to throw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto out the window!' _

'_I...I... I see white stars... Hehe they're so pretty...' _

Tsuna's face drained out of blood. '_Well you're going to be no help...'_

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•|•~•|•**

Classes were already over for the day. Tsuri was walking home with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna after that encounter with the demon of Nami-chuu.

The present Tsuri started blushing all sorts of red colors while going home. She swore she wouldn't ever cross paths with Hibari Kyoya EVER. So why did Reborn do that to her! He was so going to pay one way or another, she swore in the name of chocolate flavored pocky sticks.

Yamamoto, who was beside his friend noticed the warmth on Tsuri's creamy cheeks. Then he remembered that Tsuri had made lip to lip contact with the prefect. How'd he know? Gokudera and him were still slightly conscious when she came in the room and tripped on the body of a disciplinary commitee member they had beaten up on the floor. They had no idea how Tsuri screamed at the outside pool after Tsuna had gone wild again and saved all of their butts from being whipped to the next century.

_"I-I-I DID NOT JUST LOSE MY FIRST KISS TO HIBARI KYOYA! TSSSSUUUUUNNNAAAA~!" _

Tsuna rubbed his sister's back reassuringly and with a furious aura that made his closeby friends shrink.

Tsuri, who was sulking to the max, dried her eyes and told the guys that she would get cleaned up and meet then at the gate later.

Yamamoto and Gokudera couldnt help but feel a little sting inside their chest as they saw Tsuri blush for something that was an actual accident. They payed no mind to the feeling and brushed it off saying they were probably exhausted or even hungry. It was just an accidental kiss, maybe they were having the same strange brotherly reaction Tsuna was having (in which he is fake crying because he had involved his own sister in helping him and he had caused her to lose something precious in a girl's life).

Gokudera shoved that irritable sting way down in himself and said goodbye to the copy and his Juudaime. Yamamoto also went a separate way and said his goodbyes. Walking, they couldn't help but try to do anything they could to shove that stupid annoying feeling away.

They didn't know however, that little sting would grow into something more later on.

* * *

**This chapter sucked melons -.-"**

**Anyways, ooh, are we hearing the birth of love here? Ha? Ha?( -nudges Tsuri-) You have charmed Gokudera and Yamamoto! How you did that, I have no idea! Cheers Tsuri!**

**Tsuri: (still crying because she lost her first kiss) BLUE-SAN YOU ARE HORRIBLE! HOW COULD YOU!**

**Blue:... I was running short on ideas! Don't blame me for your own action, you should've looked down to the floor! (Senses evil aura) •_•''**

**Tsuri: IM GOING TO TORTURE YOU! (Grabs a nearby flamethrower)**

**Blue: (starts to walk out door) Ahaha readers look forward to the next chapter! You can all start request which pairing you want Tsuri to end up with too!**

**Tsuri: NOW YOURE AUCTIONING ME OFF?!**

**Blue: ^^''**

**Ja me minna! Until next time!**

**I'm going to get crisped! T-Tsuri calm down! **

**~screaming~**


	6. Chapter 6

NO AUTHORS NOTE TODAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, I would still be continuing the anime T^T

* * *

_"Hey Emile! Check this out!" A seventeen year old girl with red blonde curly locks and green eyes called her brother from across the hall of their home library. _

_"Aw man! I was just getting to the good part of my book Anya!"_

_ "Leave that book on the desk! I found something even better online!" Anya said and typed up a website on her blue Dell laptop._

_ Her brother who had golden blonde hair and matchin green eyes left the book on a sofa and went behind his sister's chair to see the computer screen. His eyes grew wide. "Whoa! This is better than the book I'm reading! What's it called?"_

_ "Erm... Fanfiction... I wonder what you do here?" _

_Emile laughed. "You're older than me but you can't read from a website sis? FANfiction. It's probably where you write stories about your favorite things like books, anime or movies."_

_ Anya waved her hands all over the air. "Yeah yeah I kinda knew that. Some stories are warped though! Check this one out, it's about your favorite anime," Anya clicked a couple of things with her mouse._

_ Emile inched closer._

_ "I am_ ab_out to shatter your innocence and purity right now," Anya laughed evilly and clicked a story based on her brother's favorite anime of all time. _

_Emile collapsed on the floor the instant he read the vivid details of the story. It was horrid for his age and he couldn't get up from the shock he had just experienced. _

_Anya smiled in a sneaky manner._

'If I can't make you hate that anime like I do, I'll traumatize you.'

_"Sometimes I hate you Anya..." her brother said angrily. "But I love you too much. Just so you know, even if you showed me this, and I have a bad image of Tsuna and Gokudera," Emile shivered, "You won't stop me from watching it just so we can finish Blue Exorcist."_

_ Anya growled. "It's been a week! And I only have two more days with you before I go on my trip to Tokyo!" _

_Emile rubbed his head and supported himself with his sister's chair to get up. "I'm the child here. You have no right to act like me, in fact I should be pouting!" _

_"Whatever little brother. Let's go to the living room. We're missing_ Once Upon a Time..."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

**Sawada Residence; night, 7 years ago**

It was a dark place. There were no windows, no outside light from the sun but artificial glows coming from the ceiling lamps above her. The room, was completely destroyed in the sense that something had occurred, a possible rebellion or a shock wave reaction.

Tsuri sat on a leather chair that could be found in a dentists' office, only it had full body straps and there were scratch marks on the sides. She so happened to be bound to these straps and she didn't utter a sound.

Tsuri wondered why she couldn't free herself but the minute she looked down, she saw her hands and feet with cuts and bruises. What raised her curiousity even more was that there were people, dressed in white lab coats, taking notes of what they were observing or more likely, testing.

"Project NERO is ready," a female lab coat said to the older looking one beside something.

Before Tsuri could ask what thatwas like the curious little girl she was, the scene was warped into that of a study office.

The walls and the windows were completely destroyed. Little Tsuri not only visualized how ruined the very elegant room looked but people, very unfamiliar people that she knew on the floor, a pool of blood running under them. They weren't moving.

The office shelves that were supposed to be filled with books were either torn on one corner and papers, once white now stained crimson,were scattered around the dead bodies that were murdered.

Tsuri felt horror at the sight. A silver head person and a black haired teen had traces of bullets on their chests.

Another silver head she recognized from her elementary school an older Sasagawa Ryohei was twisted and shot on his back.

Unfamiliar cow prints and Chinese garments that belonged to two young teens were spotted face down on the wooden floor bleeding profusely.

More people that Tsuri didn't know were either slashed on their throats by a blade or were shot to death. There was a girl with long dark indigo hair, a man with dark blue hair and another separated from the rest with raven black hair that seemed awfully familiar to the brunette.

Tsuri backed away from the scene. What occurred here?! Who were these people? Were they...dead?

She felt traces of tears starting to come out of her caramel eyes and moved her little hands to cover her mouth from erupting a cry as she saw the sight behind the study desk. Her own brother, a grown up version of Tsuna, was on the ground with his eyes closed. There were tatters on his white button shirt, telling her he had been either stabbed or cut deeply. He had bruises in his face and a line of blood on the corner of his mouth.

'**_You did this you know,'_** a mysterious voice spoke shaking Tsuri who crouched down and mourned for the deceased people.

'Who are you? Are you the one who did this?' Tsuri roared in anger, examining the room to see where the voice was coming from.

**_ 'You didn't hear me did you. You are the one who did this. You killed your friends, your comrades, you're own brother. I have to admit, you did a wonderful job. Haha, as expected from Sawada Tsukairi._**' The voice laughed darkly sending goosebumps on Tsuri's skin.

'You think I would do something like this? I don't kill!'

**_ 'The present you wouldn't. You are way too little, too young, too soft and kind like your pitiful twin brother. The future you however, now that's what I call a serious assassin.'_**

'The future me? Is this a possible future?!'

**_ 'No, but it could become a reality. This is your worst nightmare Tsuri. This is what you fear the most, losing people that you love.' _**

Tsuri held her arms tightly. 'No. NO! I won't believe any of this!'

The voice snorted.**_ 'Of course you wont. That's why I'll have to show you. Come to the mirror near the door. I dare you.'_**

Tsuri stood in her place, letting tears burn her eyes. This seemed so real. Was this reality or simply a mere illusion? It scared her very much to think that this wasn't just a nightmare but reality as well.

'**_Hoho? Are you afraid? Don't you want to find out who really killed your friends? Obey me. Go to the mirror.'_**

Tsuri shook in fear at the dark isolated voice and walked to the rectangular mirror hanging on the study's exit. Her eyes widened at the sight.

She was seeing an exact replica of herself possibly in her twenties with long jet black hair and the most deepest red crimson eyes she had ever seen. Her skin was pale sheet white. The reflection smirked. '**_Surprised? Believe me now, Sawada Tsukairi? I am the older, much more evil you. You murdered these people, and Tsunayoshi.' _**

Tsuri froze. **_'And now, you're going to be next.' _**

_"N-NO! LET ME GO! TSUNA! ANYONE! HELP MEE!"_

"Tsuri! Tsuri! Wake up!" Tsuna shook his sister in her bed wanting her to stop screaming and yelling. Caramel eyes shot open with fear and Tsuna could see that Tsuri indeed had had a horrible nightmare. She was shaking uncontrollably and she started bawling.

Tsuna sat in her bed and hugged her. "It's okay Sis! I'm here!" he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "It was only a dream."

"There was blood... You died... I-I... was going I be next..."

"Shh...It's okay. It was a nightmare. Try to calm down Tsuri-nee" Tsuna was about to let go but Tsuri kept her grip on him.

"P-Please stay with me Tsu-nii... I-I'm scared. I'm scared she'll come after me."

Tsuna had a silent but shocked expression. The dream had been that bad to scare his sister. "Un. Okay, I'll stay for a little bit until you fall asleep."

Tsuri was 6 years old. And she had no idea that the dreams would come to haunt her down when it had the chance.

* * *

"So, which formula do you use for the eight problem?"

"Substitution?" Tsuna said, his tone making it sound as if he asked instead of saying it.

"Plug it in!" Tsuri blurted out loud and grinned, hoping she was right. At that instant, Reborn had pulled down a TNT lever and exploded the twins' room in five seconds.

"C-Chotto Reborn! What was that for?!" Tsuna coughed out some smoke he had inhaled from the explosion.

"Thank goodness you didn't singe my clothes or I would've..." Tsuri dusted soot off her clothes and the tutor urged her to continue as his tiny hand reached for the lever near him again. "D-Don't! I'm sorry!"

Reborn smirked, satisfied. "Both of you got the answer wrong. It's the Pythagorean Theorem."

"I hate your method of teaching," Tsuna stood up and searched for a duster inside his room so he wouldn't go to the kitchen to make noise and wake his mother in the middle of the night.

They were doing a midnight study session as punishment for failing their last math test and since Reborn doesn't accept failures, he insisted them to take the tutoring politely (if you consider being pointed by Leon as a gun as polite go ahead).

"I've hated math since elementary. You blowing up out room every time I get an answer wrong takes away your sleeping space so..." Tsuri discontinued as she pulled the curtain that covered her side of the room from the pole that was installed in their roof so she could change. Tsuna did the same after he was done clearing the dust out of every corner.

Once the twins were in their sleeping attire, they removed the curtain and decided to go to sleep. Tsuna turned off his light and instantly hit the hay.

Tsuri on the other hand was still quite awake, her mind asking questions she wanted answered by the baby hitman.

"If your curious of anything, by all means ask," Reborn, who was sleeping in a open sack like bed hung near Tsuna's bed said and scared the wits out of Tsuri.

"How do you even know?!" Tsuri half demanded as she whispered, turning her head to see the hitman.

Reborn smirked again. Oh how Tsuri hated that.

"I can read minds."

_'Oh yeah, as if you can tell that I still mentally hate you for burning my snack stash not too long ago,' Tsuri thought._

"Oh I know that. That's why I told Maman about your grades so you can earn them instead," Reborn instantly replied scaring Tsuri even more. "Now, are you going to ask that question or do I have to put you to sleep with Leon?" Reborn transformed his partner into a needle shot and Tsuri paled sheet white.

_'How do you know my fear of needles! You're in humane!' _

"I know all, Baka-Tsuri. Now ask. I don't usually let anyone ask me anything," Reborn put away Leon and jumped all the way to Tsuri's bed. The girl sat up cross legged.

"What is this position I have exactly. You said Vongola Mitada right? Why am I the second boss of a mafia family?" Tsuri hid the anxiety consuming her body. She worried that Reborn knew her secret. Did Reborn know she knew a few things about the mafia? What if she revealed that? Master told her not to reveal it until it was necessary so she should be cautious of telling anyone that she knew the existence of the underground.

"You'll find out sooner or later why you are the second boss. Most families don't have an extra hand helping them manage their work other than the right hand man," Reborn explained. "You and Dame-Tsuna are descendants of the first Vongola Primo, the very person who formed the Vongola Family. You two are candidates to become the heir to the throne."

"Aren't there more people that can take the job?"

Reborn shook his head. "The Ninth's sons were next in line but events occurred. Enrico was killed in a gunfight. Massimo was drowned. Federico's death was a mystery but they say he was reduced to bone."

_ 'He says it like it's a normal happening_!' Tsuri screamed and paled. "S-So does what does that mean? I mean why did the boss choose both of us instead of one?"

Reborn scowled. "You ask too many questions Baka-Tsuri. I said I would answer one question only. Now go to sleep or you'll go down painfully."

Tsuri gulped and pulled her sheets over her head. "Goodnight Reborn." "Hn."

Tsuri pouted inside her blanket._ 'Hmph. Fine. Die in your sleep.'_

Tsuri heard a click and she immediately forced herself to sleep.

**::::::::::::;;;**

"Oi, Tsuna! We're going to be-too early?! Why the heck are you covered in honey!" Tsuri exclaimed as she saw her brother exiting their home quickly, with a line of bees going after him. It scared her to even think about going after her brother and getting stung. That's why she stayed behind.

'_And that cursed tutor starts in the morning. How troublesome...' _

"Kaasan! Can I have more toast? Tsuna went ahead!"

"Of course Ri-chan! We have plenty left!" Nana yelled out of her home door and Tsuri went inside to get her toast.

After a few minutes a certain someone bellowed good morning to their house. Tsuri opened the door to find her other friend, Gokudera Hayato. Well more like an acquaintance. They basically confessed that they disliked each other so he wasn't even near a friend. If Tsuri wasn't the second boss or even a girl but a boy, this guy would've resorted to violence with her.

Nana appeared behind her daughter and smiled. "Oh, Gokudera-kun!" Nana said the boys name.

"If you're looking for Tsuna, he just went ahead earlier," Tsuri finished her bread and slipped her shoes on.

"I can catch up to him," Gokudera beamed, ignoring Tsuri's presence in which irritated her horribly. As Tsuri went beside the bomber, her mother complimented Gokudera in keeping her brother safe.

Her face soured again. She was the one supposed to look out for her brother! How could her mother say that to someone, especially him! Oh the fury!

With a smile Gokudera thanked her and Tsuri left with him to reach Tsuna. "Don't get it over your head hothead. Kaasan is too straightforward sometimes. If anything, I should be the one protecting my brother," Tsuri struck her chest with her palm, showing the silver head who was best.

"I'm going to be Juudaime's right hand man! I'm not letting you take away my responsibility stupid copy!" Gokudera retorted.

"Oh? Really? This means war tako-head!"

Gokudera had a glaring contest with the female twin when they heard an ear piecing scream coming from the left side of the rode.

"Someone help me!" Tsuna ran, full of bee stings on his face manically. Forgetting what they were talking about earlier, the duo rushed to his side immediately.

"Tsuna! You have to take the scent off your clothes!" Tsuri yelled as she ran behind. She took a whiff of his shirt. She felt captivated. No wonder the bees were after him.

'_It smells delicious! Good quality honey!' _

_'Can you focus Tsuri! I am literally in pain!' _Tsuna nearly broke Tsuri's brain eardrums.

"O-Oh yeah! Gokudera try to swat the bees aw- HIEEE! No no! Not-" Tsuri didn't get to finish as Gokudera fired the dynamite right after the bees left Tsuna alone. We all know who got hurt after right?

"GOKUDERAAAAAA!"

* * *

Nurses office. Class was starting. And they were stuck in the nurses office to her irritation.

Tsuna was in bed, bandaged here and there.

Tsuri got a wrist sprain from her terrible fall.

And Gokudera? Completely okay. That's why Tsuri was even angrier.

"I'm terribly sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera was on his knees and he bowed down on the ground in repentance. Tsuna rose his head to see the bomber.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. It wasn't your fault. And I'm not hurt that badly," Tsuna reassured him.

'_WASNT HIS FAULT? Are you kidding me?_' Tsuri growled and stared knives at her brother. '_Tsuna_!'

'_It wasn't his fault Tsuri. Forgive him.'_ Tsuri grabbed her injured wrist and sighed. "It was just an accident right? Don't beat yourself up about it."

Gokudera looked at Tsuri weirdly and turned his head to his Juudaime. "In a real battle, you would have died," he said bluntly. Tsuri stifled a laugh.

"D-Don't say stuff like that," Tsuna said depressed. '_And don't laugh! It's not funny!'_

"You too." Tsuri felt a vein pop. "Whatddya mean? I'm capable of defending myself!" Tsuri was going to approach Gokudera when she tripped on something (that popped out of thin air) and was about to fall when Gokudera quickly stood up and grabbed her by the waist with his arm.

Tsuri sighed relieved but realized she was touching the bomber. She had never touched Gokudera before so she had assumed that he had a tough grip, but her guess was being proved wrong. The hold on her waist was almost... considered enough for a girl to feel safe or something.

_ 'Wait, this is Gokudera we're talking about!'_ Tsuri cried mentally.

"Are you stupid? Watch where you step," Gokudera stood her up right, his arm still on her waist.

"Agh! Stop with the insults for one day! It gets in my nerves!" An infuriated Tsuri held in her irritation and embarrassment. "H-Hey, you can let go of my waist now. I can't stand right."

Gokudera noticed his position and immediately let go his face flushed. "A-Anyways, Juudaime! I'm still sorry! I don't deserve to be your right hand man!"

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. _'Right now you don't. Holding my sister like if she was your girlfriend...' _Tsuna hid his caramel eyes with his bangs and emitted a dark aura.

"E-Eh? Tsuna!" Tsuri blushed and smacked the Vongola candidate's head._ 'I said he was into you baka. I'm going to hook you up with this hothead. Don't feel jealous! I don't have any liking towards him_. _In fact, it's the complete opposite.' _

It was Tsuna's turn to blush. "Shut up with that already! ...No way am I jealous!"

Tsuri sighed and shrugged her shoulders and was about to exit when Reborn popped inside with Bianchi and told the bomber if he would gladly come to his Vongola strengthening program.

Tsuna sighed. Tsuri forgot about leaving and stayed, slightly smirking.

'_Well this is about to get interesting_...'

"Tomorrow there's no school. We will meet up in the field," Reborn said with his own smirk showing as well.

"I'll be at home most of the day so I'll see you guys in the afternoon. I have plans of my own," Tsuri said and said her goodbyes to Bianchi and ignored her new school nurse Shamal who was trying to hit on her.

* * *

"Lambo! I-pin! You guys want a snack?"

"Lambo-san wants grape candy Dame-Tsuri!"

Tsuri felt lightheaded. "L-Lambo, I'm not the loser... I'm just the average failure. And no candy. You ate all the ones Kaasan brought yesterday! I-pin, do you like muffins?" The Chinese child nodded.

"We're lucky you know. A neighbor brought us extras since she cooked too many," Tsuri opened a cupboard with a tray full of still fresh muffins.

"Kaasan! Would you also like a muffin?" Tsuri asked her mother who was doing the laundry. "I would like one. Thank you Ri-chan. Can you help me hang the sheets please?"

Tsuri went outside her porch and grabbed the sheets inside the basket and shook it carefully so wrinkles wouldn't appear.

Bianchi had suddenly come in the room and watched the young girl put the sheets over the line.

"Oh Bianchi-chan! Would you like some tea?" Nana offered. The woman nodded and sat on the small table in the living room.

"Tsuri, why don't you dress nicely?" Bianchi popped the question out of thin air.

"Eh? What do you mean Bianchi-san?" Tsuri sat down with her.

"You don't dress very...feminine."

Tsuri stared at her plain T-shirt and jeans and tried to hide the twitch forming on her mouth. "U-Um... I've worn girly things when I was smaller, but once I hit sixth grade I started hating it."

Nana came inside the living room with a tray if muffins and tea and sat on the table with the two other girls. Lambo and I-pin followed. "Ri-chan, you are a woman! You need to show your charm to the world, and attract many men!" Nana chirped up, pouting at her daughter.

"Kaasan! I told you the reason why you should stop with the girlish obsession! Remember what happened to me when I wore the purple ribbons you got me for my birthday?"

Nana put her finger on her cheek in thought. "Ara, wasn't it the day you said the boy you liked rejected you?"

Tsuri nearly broke off the legs of the table.

"Tsuri was rejected?" Bianchi repeated.

"Yeah... I got... rejected. He said it disgusted him that I wore nice frilly things and that I should..."

"Should what?"

Tsuri felt the burning anger she had held in for the past 4 years. "I should go get plastic surgery."

Nana and Bianchi had no way to react.

"When he was leaving to go somewhere else after, I said that maybe he should reserve an appointment before I busted his nose. I grabbed the board eraser and threw it right in his eye. He was crying like a wuss," Tsuri huffed. "Then I started dedicating my life to converse shoes and hoodies. End of story."

"Oh Ri-chan... You're a teen now! Things change!" Nana pushed. "Sooner or later you'll find that one special person you love!"

'_Im barely thirteen' _Tsuri thought agitated. Her face the brightened up."Oh! I-pin, you said you had to go to school at Reborn's request right?"

I-pin nodded. "Reborn-san asked to train someone," she said and finished her muffin.

Tsuri stood up quickly and picked up the Chinese girl. "I'll be back later Kaasan!"

"Young lady, we are not done-" Slam. "Talking... -sigh-."

"Mama, why don't we go pay the mall a visit? We can dress up Tsuri-chan when she returns," Bianchi suggested. Nana brightened up at the idea. She would get the most girly clothes ever and put them in the little body of her daughter. She swore for the sake of girls who ended up like her own little girl.

* * *

"...Are we in the right room?" Tsuri asked as she came in with I-pin to the classroom where Gokudera was doing his training. Tsuna and Kyoko turned to the door.

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" Tsuri beamed at the other girl present.

"Good afternoon Tsuri-chan! Are you here to take notes?"

Tsuri stared at Namimori's idol confused. "Take notes?"

"Gokudera-kun is training with Reborn," Tsuna explained_. 'But I think he's only messing with him.' _

Tsuri sighed. _'Well, the boy did say he wanted to train._..' Tsuri pointed out.

_ 'Yeah but...'_

_ 'Is Yamamoto training too? I said hi to Dino-san. Why is he here?' _

'_Yeah. Dino-san is throwing bombs at Yamamoto for unknown reasons. Reborn said he was boosting up his stamina.'_

Tsuri held the door for support._ 'I knew it. Reborn's trying to kill us_!'

"Gokudera, you have to eat this Ramen while enduring the Gyoza attacks I-pin will throw at you. Are you ready?" Reborn asked.

_'So this is why I-pin had to come...'_

"Hai, Reborn-san!" Tsuri tried not to snort out in laughter at the fact that he looked hilarious as he struggled to eat the ramen.

**-3 hours later after Gokudera got butthurt**-

The four people were going home already. And they were mostly covered in sweat and dirt, well the baseball player mostly. Gokudera was still feeling a tad but sick due to the ramen his sister Bianchi had made for him.

As they were about to leave, Tsuna asked if they wanted to come over and eat dinner. Gokudera couldn't say no to his Juudaime. Yamamoto said he would ask his father and come if he said yes.

**~Timr skip cuz I wanna d;~**

"THIS A HORROR HOUSE! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE SKIRTS AND DRESSES IN MY CLOSET! IS THAT A-OH FOR NAMI'S SAKE I WILL NOT WEAR SOMETHING SO REVEALING! MAMA!" Nana pushed her daughter inside the bathroom and blocked the outside so she wouldn't get out.

"Gomene Ri-chan, but this is for your own good. If you don't wear it I won't buy you any Pocky for a whole two months."

There was a brief pause. "You want me to wear this!? It's the afternoon! I'm not even going out!"

"I will buy you the monthly delivery of 50 pocky in the mail."

"No! No way! This should be considered illegal!"

"70."

"..._NO_."

"105, plus the new video game you wanted." There was a 3 minute silence.

"...Deal. BUT only for right now."

As Nana heard the silent cries Tsuri was releasing she smiled in triumph. Who knew Nana Sawada could be the negotiable type of mother.

When her daughter exited, Nana squealed loudly. "So adorable! Bianchi-chan, Tsu-kun, come down!" Bianchi came out of hiding through a door and nodded.

When Tsuna opened his room door and saw what his sister was wearing, he nearly choked on his tea. Reborn hopped on his head.

"I knew it would fit you," Bianchi nodded in approval.

"Hmm, it seems your inner girl awakened," Reborn smirked and teased his second student who blushed heavily.

"What are you wearing?! A-Are you really my sister?" Tsuna's index finger shakily pointed at Tsuri who nodded stiffly.

She was wearing a white,blue and orange striped v-neck that showed little cleavage, a not too poofy black skirt with lace on the bottom that reached mid thigh and white stockings with orange converse shoes Nana had disagreed but once she saw how it matched the look she let her wear them.

Tsuri started tugging the skirt down. "I feel it short! Kaasan!"

The door bell rang. Nana shook her finger. "We made a deal honey. Now go open the door, I think Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun arrived!"

Tsuri internally growled and walked to the door. She should have not agreed to her mother's blackmailing! It wasn't worth it! But Tsuri was too obsessed thinking how much two months without pocky would be and she just couldn't resist. Curse that snack addiction.

Tsuri opened the door and once those green and amber eyes hit her, the two boys blushed.

"H-Hi guys! C-Come on in!" Tsuri stuttered in embarrassment and lead the two in.

"E-Excuse the intrusion!" Gokudera slid his shoes off and tried to look at anywhere else but Tsuri. '_She really does look like a female versionif Juudaime... Gah! So beautiful!'_

'_So...cute... Tsuri-chan is so adorable_!' Yamamoto thought and also came in.

"Welcome Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes! Ri-chan, why sit you take them upstairs while I ready the kitchen."

Tsuri lost all color on her face except the redness of her cheeks, feeling awkward by the stares Yamamoto and Gokudera were giving her. And their blushing was NOT helping.

Dinner was hell for Tsuri. She almost ripped and burned her skirt TWICE.

Tsuna felt his brotherly instincts react that night.

Nana was pleased her daughter earned a compliment from the baseball star.

Gokudera shyly complimented her as well and Tsuri almost fell off her chair due to the impact.

Reborn smirked the entire time.

And the angel above watching all this could only squeal at how Anya was dressed so cutely and was charming her guy friends.

'_ I never knew innocent Nana could blackmail her own daughter! I think this little scene is karma itself for scarring your little brother Emile a long time ago Anya,' _the angel laughed her head off.

* * *

**This chapter was loooong -.- **

**Oh yeah, from now on look coward to reading a little daily life with Anya on most chapters, since it adds to the whole why she got incarnated thing. I apologize if anything was rushed here ;_;**

**I THANK ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**POLL PAIRING:**

**80 x Tsuri : 1**

**59x Tsurix 80: 1**

**18x Tsuri : 1**

**keep voting people! Until next chapter! Bye byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOOO! Last chapter in the Daily life arcs and we'll be able to meet Mukuro and the KG :D**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND ALSO THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS. If it weren't for you all I would've abandoned this story Yep, I was thinking it at first -gets shot-**

**I-Iwas in depression! I think my chapters suck sometimes! Moou~ o3o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and I would start making the Shimon arc to continue the anime TT^TT**

* * *

Twi to three months had passed since Tsuna and Tsuri had bonded with many people. They were weirdos and involved with the mafia, but otherwise Tsuna accepted them and Tsuri tolerated some of them. Dino Chiavarone was one. So was Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei.

There were more females Tsuri had befriended not only because Reborn threatened her to gather people for the family but because she loved to talk with Kyoko, Hana and Haru (though she was mostly weird and pointing out she looked so much like her beloved Tsuna-sama).

Tsuna and Tsuri's distant relationship was long forgotten and now both of them seemed to have gotten even closer and have deepened their bond. It wasn't only them two that had been able to get closer to each other.

Gokudera had finally been able to accept Tsuri as his second boss (to which she said he had no intention of being) and even though they had their constant fights here and there, that's how Tsuri knew that from now on it would be the only way they would show each other that they cared for each other. He even decided to tutor her to raise her math grade as he always said that he hated her nagging about pocky all the time.

Yamamoto had seen during his p.e class that Tsuri had potential in playing soccer and urged her to join the girls team. She had taken his advice and made it to the team in the first try. She had become surprisingly warmer to his presence and their friendship had deepened as well. He always liked to tease Tsuri about how she looked cute with frilly skirts and her hair in pigtails resulting the latter to blush furiously and stomp off and Yamamoto to chase her and say sorry.

Tsuna, Yamamoto's and Gokudera's friendship bond also expanded. Tsuna was no longer lonely. Tsuri didn't have to worry about her brother anymore. They had true friends now, ones that they were sure to keep for the rest of their lives.

** €•¥•€**

It was the month of October, and everyone knew what the month meant. It was the month where you could dress up as whomever you liked for once, whether it'd be a potato or a book. You'd earn candy from house to house just by saying Trick or Treat. October meant Halloween. It also meant that Tsuna's and Tsuri's birthdays were coming up, and the two couldn't be any happier. Not because they would earn tons of presents, but because they would be able to spend it with the people they loved. Well, except for one missing member in the family.

It was a school day, and their special day wouldn't fall in about 72 hours. The day went normally as usual. Tsuna was failing his classes. Tsuri was being a smart ass in English, causing Nezu to drop her recent test grade. Nothing however, could ruin their good mood.

After classes were over for the day, Tsuna had planned to go get a present for his sister. He noticed that a while back when they had gone out with Nana that the twin had observed a shopping window that displayed a pair of her favorite type of shoes with a blue and orange color. He had saved a bunch just to get her what she wanted.

Tsuri also planned to go get her brother what he wanted. She had just found out a few weeks ago that Tsuna loved to draw and paint so she wanted to get him a canvas and sketch book with watercolors and sketching material. She had to give up a whole bunch of monthly pocky to save enough money to plan it. He was excellent in the art department and it was worth it.

"Yo Tsuri, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to his friends that were exiting the gate of Namimori Middle. "Are you guys heading home?"

"Juudaime!" Another voice popped out next to the baseball star. "We'll accompany you and Tsuri home!"

Tsuna smiled wearily. "Uh... Actually I-I'm heading somewhere else right now," he said.

"I-I'm kinda going to go get something for my mom so..." Tsuri was about to march off to the right direction at the same time Tsuna was aiming for the left when their friends blocked their paths.

"Something's up with you two..." Yamamoto crossed his arms and narrowed his amber eyes suspiciously.

"I have to agree with the baseball freak. Tsuri, what's going on?" Gokudera glared at her.

"What makes you think something's going on? I'm going to the market to get my mother groceries" Tsuri tapped her foot, anxiously wanting to leave so she could get to the store and stop by the art studio before they closed.

"Tsuri, did Kaasan really sent you to the market?" Tsuna asked also suspicious. Tsuri roamed through her bag and took out a white sheet of paper with scribbles.

"Am I lying now? What about you brother? Where are you going?"

Tsuna took out a yellow sticky note. "Reborn wanted me to stop by the bakery to get him some coffee beans. Since the ones you brought him last time got him hooked to it!" Tsuna scolded, angry that he had to waste spare money of his to get his spartan tutor his 'hook.' He called the addictions of food his family and friends had as a 'hook such as Tsuri's pocky addiction and Reborn's obsession with the coffee. The excuse was also true. He had to go to the shoe warehouse and stop by the bakery which was very far.

Yamamoto stared at the twins weirdly. Then he caught on. They were probably going to go get gifts for each other. Gokudera already knew just by looking at the second boss' non stop tapping foot.

_ 'Hey, you wanna switch jobs? I need to do an extra errand around there and I don't wanna make any turns' _Tsuri offered to her brother who instantly shot up. The bakery was close to the Art department Tsuri was heading to, and the Shoe warehouse was just two stores down from the market. Eh, why not?

_ 'Un. Let's switch! B-But I don't think the guys'll leave us alone... I think Yamamoto will want to come with me since his father's shop is closeby. Why don't you take Gokudera-kun with you?' _

Tsuri turned around and gave her brother the paper her mother wrote on, as he gave her the one Reborn handed him earlier. 'Fine. Either way he'll tag along with me since I still need to get him his present from last month...' Tsuri rubbed her head in shame.

On September, it had been Gokudera's 14 birthday. Although his expression seemed gloomy at first, she could tell he was extremely happy when Tsuna gave him a birthday present and took him to their house for a small birthday party. Yamamoto, Bianchi (with a mask on), Reborn, Kyoko and Haru had gone as well. Tsuri had no idea what to get him as a gift so she told him that if she went shopping one day, she would get it.

"Alright then. I'm heading over to the bakery right now. Gokudera, do you want to come? I still need to get you your gift and it's the perfect chance." Gokudera looked surprised that Tsuri had actually asked him to come along for once.

Yamamoto seemed to be disappointed he wasn't asked to go with her but he didn't mind it at all. "I'll see you at home okay? Don't be late!" Tsuna said and walked to the left with Yamamoto leaving Tsuri and the silver head.

"Shall we go?"

"Tch."

"Click that tongue of yours again. I dare you."

**-"-"-"-**

"Welcome! What may I help you with?" "Can I get a pack of Italian ground coffee beans?" The lady in the counter nodded and turned to search around the pastry shop for the coffee. Tsuri turned to the silver head who had a new implanted scowl on his features. The customers and the workers inside the shop backed away from the intense atmosphere surrounding Gokudera.

Tsuri sighed and payed for the content and walked out of the sliding doors with her companion.

"Oi, now what? Are you done?" Gokudera asked harshly and earned a low glare from the second boss.

"Keep acting like that. Mattaku, I wonder how your girlfriend will deal with you in the future..."

Gokudera coughed and returned the glare. "Are you finished or not?"

Tsuri sighed. "I already got my brother's gift but I still need to..." Tsuri felt lightheaded. She stopped behind her tracks to focus her eyes on the road but the only thing she could see was blurry blobs everywhere. She was about to tumble down on the ground when Gokudera caught her from the wrist just in time. The touch had then let Tsuri hear inner voices that weren't familiar to her.

**_ 'Youre just a runt searching for a family. No one will ever accept someone like you. Get lost.' _**

**_'Did you hear? The Bocchama isn't the mistress' son!'_**

**_ 'You don't see it. You don't value it. I won't be coming back, Hayato.' _**

Tsuri was staring at the floor breathing heavily. The voices disappeared and then her chest started to hurt, like if needles were stabbing her flesh. The smell of fresh blood wafted through her nose and it made her queasy. The faint sound of a piano playing what she recognized as Moonlight Sonata rung in her ears. She gripped her shirt tightly, the chest pain getting stronger by the minute.

Gokudera called Tsuri's name many times but it was being drowned out by the weak but strong sound of the music. Once Gokudera released Tsuri's wrist and grabbed her by the waist up, her surroundings were shut down and she fainted.

**With Tsuna**

"Yamamoto? Are...you angry?"

"..."

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto broke out of his trace to see his best friend peering into his face with a worried expression. "Oh! Hehe sorry! I was just thinking about what to get Tsuri-chan for her birthday..."

Tsuna sighed. He should've let Yamamoto go with Tsuri seeing how disappointed he was earlier. Tsuna knew how much Yamamoto enjoyed being with his sister just as much he liked being with him but he didn't like it when Yamamoto hid his feelings.

"W-Well, you already said you bought mine early, why don't you go get her something while I buy one for her?" Tsuna suggested. "I'm sure you can find her something."

Yamamoto pondered hard. His ultimate wish was to see Tsuri dressed up in a feminine way since she looked cuter that way, so he could start by getting her something that she could wear.

Tsuna told him that they would meet in front of the market once he payed for the shoes at the warehouse, and he waited, until something caught his eye in a shopping window across the street.

"She might like this..."

* * *

"Juudaime, will she be alright?"

"S-She's fine Gokudera-kun. She might have gotten a heat stroke or something," Tsuna replied for the third time. He had just gotten home after searching for Tsuri's present with Yamamoto and found Gokidera in their room with an unconscious Tsuri in bed.

Nana was frantically panicking that something had happened to her daughter. Tsuna reassured her that she might have caught a mere cold. What made Tsuna's concern grow more than a meter was the blood that seeped out the corner of his sister's mouth the minute he came in the room.

Gokudera had told him she didn't fall to the ground or anything which was strange. Nana had urged many times to call the doctor but Tsuna kept insisting it wasn't a major issue.

'_This hasn't happened since we were seven...' _Tsuna sat on the floor in his own thoughts, remembering the same scene he had seen on a school day a long time ago.

Tsuri had collapsed suddenly on the ground when a girl named Hikari touched her hand to go out to play in the playground. Tsuna had rushed to her side in a matter of seconds with tears pricking his caramel orbs, urging his sister to wake up.

After two days of examination and testing, Nana had accompanied Tsuna to the hospital to go visit his still unconscious sister. While the still concerned mother spoke about her little girl's condition out of earshot where Tsuna couldn't hear, Tsuna was pending on Tsuri's bed side in a chair, telling her how his day at school had been and how their dad still hadn't called to check up on them. With his hand intertwined with hers, he felt a sudden squeeze and then heard his sister's voice and saw her very own lips move.

_"Hikari-chan... Bruises... Car..."_ The present Tsuna shuddered as he remembered that after he left the hospital, his mother got the news that the only child of the Hishiragi family had gotten into a car accident. Hikari had crossed the street without looking on her way back home and the car strayed. She survived however with a broken arm and many bruises on her little legs.

The next day, the doctor had called the Sawada Residence saying that Sawada Tsukairi was up on her feet, completely conscious and energetic, asking every five minutes when she would see her Tsu-nii. It was a momentary relief to Tsuna's soul. When Tsuna asked if she remembered anything related to her friend Hikari all that Tsuri said with an innocent expression was,_ "Hikari-chan? Isn't she at school waiting for me to play?" _

"Gokudera..." The feminine voice startled Tsuna and his subordinate.

"Juudaime! Is she conscious?" Gokudera rushed next to Tsuna and observed the identical face with feminine features.

'_This isn't happening_...'

"Gokudera-kun, did you grab Tsuri anywhere when she was about to fall?" The silver head teen's cheeks revealed a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he averted his gaze from his precious boss. He grabbed her waist, and picked her up bridal style. If he told that to his boss then maybe he would think that he was some sort of a sexual harassing monkey! "I-I didn't touch her anywhere uneccessary!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. He should've been more specific. Now it sounded as if he was calling his dear friend a pervert.

"I-I didn't mean that Gokudera-kun! Sorry! What I meant was that if you grabbed her hand or her wrist at any point," Tsuna waved off the strange brotherly sensation off and laughed slightly.

"Oh. Actually, yes I did. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from falling on the cement."

Tsuna clicked his tongue. It was hard for him to believe in the conclusion he had fallen in but it was no doubt. He just assumed it was coincidence when Hishiragi Hikari had gotten into that accident when Tsuri mumbled about it in her sleep.

"Gokudera..." Tsuri murmured again a little wobbly. "Family... Piano..."

Gokudera stiffened. Tsuna noticed the tense body of the boy next to him.

"Shops... Needles..." And then just like a light turns off, Tsuri went back to sleep, surely to wake up in the morning.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Gokudera was still frozen in place. Reborn, who was watching from the crack of his students' room door hinted a clue to what Tsuri had. She had inherited something that had been a rumor in Primo's time. Reborn had never expected for someone in his blood to have such a special ability, but _**she**_ also had his blood so it would explain why this one had it, and the other twin didn't.

Tsuna was sensing that Tsuri could predict the future.

Reborn knew she had an ability that had completely sealed and confirmed her position as the rightful Vongola Mitada. Tsukairi Sawada was special indeed.

She had inherited the Vongola's Augury Intuition.

* * *

**Tsuri's POV (Yep, it was time)**

I don't know how I ended up here in this odd place. It was odd, yet strangely beautiful at the same time. A forest with many trees behind, a field of green grass, and a sparkling lake in front of me. I've never see anything this wonderful. As I darted my eyes back and forth, I lowered my vision to see that I was wearing a laced pattern creamy white dress. My hair was picked up in a ponytail, and I had no shoes on. Great, even in my dreams people wanted me to be girly. How the hell did I get here? All I remember was shopping for Tsuna's present and then I heard a piano playing. My chest had felt like if a ton of bees had stabbed me with their little tiny stingers. Oh well, probably I fell asleep or something. Might as well look around here while I'm at it.

I wandered around, exploring. There really was a lot of stinking trees and the sun was making my skin burn. When I wanted to go on a dip at the lake, I found two strange bodies standing over there by a tree, one in which was staring at me directly from afar.

I found it kind of creepy, so I was going to go back to the trees where no one was lurking when he spoke.

"Kufufu I didn't expect another visitor," I heard him say to the other person beside him and signaled me to walk closer to where he stood. I didn't want to get closer. I got into a huge mess the last time I approached someone I didn't know, so how could I possibly trust someone in my dreams?

"This is only a dream...right?" I muttered.

"I assure you, this isn't just a mere dream."

I narrowed my caramel eyes and stood on my ground, about 1 meter away from this freaky guy with heterochromatic eyes and a pineapple looking hairstyle. I didn't seem to be frightened by the girl with long violet hair wearing a simple white dress. She hid behind the boy.

"If this isn't a dream then what is it? Who are you?" I asked still suspicious.

"This is a world I created by using mere illusions."

Illusions? As in that whole magic tricks of warping someone's mind by tricking them kind of illusions? I started freaking out in the inside.

" As for my identity, you need not concern yourself with it, for I cannot tell you. I won't harm you, Sawada Tsukairi." He smiled.

A lie. Why did I sense an aura of killing intent on this person. Once my eyes met with his blue and red eye I felt a strange percievence that he, whoever he was, had a huge grudge on someone. He wanted revenge, he had a lust for power in his aura. I had the strange sensation that he was no ordinary person, and that he wanted me to step forward so he can take over my senses. I felt a faint sting on my neck. I don't know how I managed to get all these conclusions in my mind, so I decided to remain where I was. I didn't obey him.

"I won't harm you Tsukairi," he repeated. "Don't you trust me?"

"Actually, the only people I trust are ones who seem like a hothead or are a happy go lucky kind. I don't know you." I crossed my arms and sighed at the mention of my best friends. "And as for your reassurance, you will harm me. You have something you want to stick in my neck don't you?"

The boy looked taken aback at my response. I did too. How did I know he was going to knick me? I just sensed a weapon without even seeing or hearing it?

The stranger's lips quirked up in a smirk and took out a trident with three blades, the main one in the middle. "I see... You have that rare ability I've heard so much about..."

I gave him a confused face. Ability? What was this guy talking about? The only ability I had was to talk back at my english teacher without getting hit with a board eraser. I had the weird ability to talk to my brother in my mind as if it was telekinesis or some sort of ESP since we were babies. What other ability could I have?

"Who are you?" I repeated, my tone more demanding. I was losing patience.

"You will know in due time. When I search for my revenge, you will not be able to erase my name from your puny mind." The Nappo head chuckled. "In the meantime I must send you back. You're family is worried for you."

I felt a bright light take me in. Why is it that every person I meet they tend to disappear after I ask a couple of questions (***coughcuzofmecough***) with a stupid bright light without telling me their identity? It's frustrating! "I'll find out who you are you Pineapple stranger!"

"Happy birthday, Tsukairi."

** €•¥•€**

The next day passed. So did the other one. Eventually, it was the day of the twins' fourteenth birthday. Tsuna was happy his sister had gotten him the sketchbook and materials. Tsuri couldn't stop admiring the converse shoes her brother bought her.

Dino had gotten his little bro and sis some well tailored suits they would need in a mafia meeting.

Ryohei had given Tsuna boxing gloves he was sure not to use and gave Tsuri some bandage wrap for her wrists that she would need if any case she changed her mind in joining the boxing club. Tsuri sweat dropped and thanked him anyways.

Nana had given each of her kids a photo of their family together. Tsuri and Tsuna grimaced slightly when they saw their father in it, but they decided it wasn't the time to be sulking about their dad not present for their birthday; again.

Kyoko handed Tsuri a stuffed teddy bear, Haru a bracelet, and Hana gave her makeup saying it was time for her to grow up. The girls handed their gift to Tsuna as well, resulting in Tsuna to blush because Kyoko had gotten him the gift he also wanted.

As the family, ate cake and tea (and avoided the food Bianchi had made), they were enjoying themselves when Tsuri popped out with an "AH!"

"Reborn, your birthday was yesterday wasn't it?" Tsuri asked her tutor who tilted his fedora. She out away the wrapping paper in the trash and grabbed two boxes from the desk inside the living room and sat on the ground with her friends and family.

"Here, since I bet Tsuna didn't know, this is from us. Happy late birthday." Reborn hinted a smirk as he gazed upon his students.

"You have hell training for forgetting such a special day."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Because Dame-Tsuna, students and mafia bosses are supposed to know about their teacher's information."

Nana cocked her head to the side and asked what Reborn was talking about when Dino interjected and tumbled above Tsuna and Tsuri.

Soon, the party was over and everyone was leaving. Yamamoto and Gokudera were the ones left to leave. Tsuna and Tsuri were outside with them, talking about how fun it was to spend it with people they cared about.

"Wait, Yamamoto do you want to take a slice of cake to your dad?" Tsuna offered. Tsuri then found herself alone with the other two while her brother asked his mother for a to go cake piece.

"That was a really fun time. I don't think I've ever been to a party that lively!" Yamamoto smiled his happy go lucky grin and made Tsuri laugh.

"Of course it was baseball freak! It was Juudaime's and Tsuri's after all!" Gokudera argued.

"Ma ma, I get you Gokudera. Anyways, here you go Tsuri-chan, my gift." Yamamoto handed his best friend a small blue box with an orange ribbon. Tsuri grabbed it and opened it to find a medium blue sized ribbon for her hair.

"I figured that you would want to look nice once you start playing soccer so I got you this."

Tsuri lifted the bow and smiled so genuinely that Yamamoto blushed slightly at the sight. Gokudera felt his fists tighten, accompanied with an unpleasant piercing in his chest.

"Thank you. It's nice."

Yamamoto stepped up and quickly kissed her cheek in one swift move, catching Tsuir off guard. Tsuna came with the cake after and gave it to the baseball star who left the only girl in the group staring at the ground with her face completely red.

"Tsuri? W-What's wrong?! Do you have a fever? Are you hurting anywhere?" Tsuna panicked. "HIEE! TSURI!"

"Juudaime, can I have a moment with Tsuri?" Gokudera broke the moment and earned questioning loks from his bosses. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He went inside and started yelling at Kambo a out not taking people's things away. I-pin was going to blow at any given minute so Tsuna had dashed out in the night with his dying will to get rid of her.

"S-So what's going on Gokudera?" Tsuri asked and fiddled with the box Yamamoto had given him. Gokudera huffed and took out another small box from his black jeans and handed it to the copy casually. "Here. It was a last minute thing."

Tsuri opened the box without hesitation and saw a box of rare pocky she hadn't had since she was 5 years old.

"WHAT? This is a rare limited edition! How the hell did you get this!"

"Tch. It was a pain in the ass but I had to go through hell to get this. Apparently you're not the only Pocky freak in the world."

Tsuri laughed hard. "Well I'm the only freak you know hothead. Thanks for the gift." Tsuri put away the boxes in her hoodie's pocket and remembered something. "Oh and thanks for helping me home when I fainted two days ago. I must've been heavy."

"No shit. You weigh like a whale."

Tsuri pounded her fist on his head. "Beyond rude!" Tsuri said angrily. "I seriously do wonder how you're girlfriend is going to deal with your butt! Now go home! It's getting pretty dark."

Tsuri was about to march off when Gokudera spoke up. "Wait."

"What is it?"

He hesitated to do it, but that unpleasant feeling he saw when Yamamoto's lips landed on her cheek wouldn't go away. He had to do it.

Green eyes bore into caramel ones and the bomber leaned in and pecked Tsuri on the lips with his own quickly before running away.

Tsuna had just come back in boxers and saw his sister standing out of the house shell shocked and Gokudera running in his direction with his face the color of a tomato.

"Tsuri? Tsuri? Anyone in there?"

"He... Did he..."

"He what?"

"DID THAT HOTHEADED IDIOT JUST KISS ME ON THE LIPS?!"

The angel above stared at the scene in irritation. Anya was no good in love. Why was she freaking out? _'I sense that Takeshi-san and Hayato-san are getting too warmed up with Anya. Well, that's her problem not mine. Aaaanyways, time to check up on Emile.'_

* * *

**Hehe! I loved this chapter! It took me a hard hit on the head to find at least one interacting scene I could create with Yamamoto. Anyways, I'm still deciding whether I should make this a threesome, or make it a reverse harem for everyone hehe (:**

**I set up a pole on my page so you readers can choose who Tsuri will fall heads over heels. The last one will make me think so choose wisely! You can only choose two options!**

**Next chapter; FUTA MOMENT! And also, SAY HELLO TO THE KOKUYO GANG BABY!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated as well. See ya readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! -dun dun dun!-**

**Introducing, the Kokuyo Arc, Tsukairi style! Kinda...**

**Disclaimer: ...Really? I would've pleaded to Kami-sama for a body switch with Amano Akira-san.**

* * *

There were many graves, many stones on dry, dead grounds. It wasn't called a cemetery for nothing. The sky was gray and cloudy and he immediately knew it was going to rain like the many times it did when he visited. A man in a suit and scarf bent down and touched the smooth stone in front of him.

**Anya Marter **

**Beloved sister**

**1980-1997**

**We'll miss you with our hearts**

"I can't believe it's been thirteen years already..." the man spoke to no one as he kept his gaze on the stone, running his hands through the letters. "Remember me sis? It's been a while since I visited. It's Emile. You're little brother." Emile smiled sadly as he could recall the times when he was eight years old and laughing crazily with a healthy looking Anya._ 'Hiya Emile! How was your day?' _Was would she had said to him. But she didn't. She'd been dead for years. How could the dead talk back?

Green eyes started shedding tears. Emile sat on the ground, not caring that his suit was brand new. His hands were on his blonde hair, resisting the urge to scream out to the world. "Just letting you know, they said I have no cure," Emile's nose was red and he sniffed. "The...The doctors said I only have one more month to live. I'm officially going to die."

Emile sniffed again and grabbed a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. "I'm not scared of dying anymore. I'm still young and people want me to live, but how can I when you're not here watching me grow Anya?"

The boy that was once eight, now twenty one years old closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'll be able to see you again sis. If I die I'll only have one regret, not seeing you again."

Emile coughed and stood up from the floor. "I know you would've wanted me to continue my life, but I can't. Now I understand why mother didn't approve of you and your choices." Emile patted the gravestone one more time, feeling a little better. "This will be my last visit. I'll have to be transported to the hospital first thing in the morning. See you soon, Anya."

Emile Marter then left from the cemetery and was met by an old woman who had on a very grim expression, and two others who were his older sisters. The man then entered a black car with his company and they rode off somewhere else.

The angel above who was asked to watch over Emile stared at the black car in sadness. What could she do? She couldn't break her promise to Anya. Besides, the Higher Up wouldn't let her do anything unless she requested it and have Him the reason why. The angel pulled her long blonde hair and bit on her garment's sleeve. 'Ill just have to wait and see. I made a promise with your sister and I'm not about to break it. Emile, you might just be able to see your older sister again, but she won't remember you. Would you be okay with that...?'

* * *

She glared at Reborn. The baby hitman held the gun higher. Tsuri gulped internally. Why was she always her brother's replacement in misery?

"W-Why do I have to go! Why can't Tsuna do it! You always shoot him! Besides, I don't want people telling me I have no dignity while showing my underwear!"

Reborn transformed Leon back into his chameleon form. "If you don't do it, I'll somehow force you to eat Bianchi's cooking."

_'Well that's not so bad I mean if he-'_

"Without a bullet to your stomach."

Tsuri paled.

Let's explain this scene shall we?

The previous night after Nana had served dinner, Lambo was running around crazily with I-pin on his tail trying to get back her glasses.

Tsuna and Tsuri were doing homework for once in the kitchen since Nana had asked Bianchi for her help in setting up wooden bunk beds for the twins, and as they were working hard the drills would not let them concentrate. Lambo had gone inside the kitchen and created havoc, even spilling Reborn's newly opened espresso bag in the process.

Poor Lambo was knocked out with a Leon hammer, while the twins had to stop their study session and clean the mess up. Lucky for them because they didn't need to keep studying but they had school tomorrow. Another pain in the butt.

So right now, It was seven a.m and Reborn wanted his coffee. Tsuri said that she could stop by the bakery again but the baby had told her that the delivery for the coffee wouldn't arrive until later so she would have to go into the next town where they sold it earlier.

"It'll take me an hour or so to get you that bag! I'll be late to school!"

"Then do it with your dying will."

"N-No way! I already told you I don't wanna run around naked! Don't you get it, N-A-K-E-D!"

Reborn cocked his gun towards her face. "Students should respect their tutors. Remember that I'm a hitman Tsukairi."

"I know that! Geez!" she huffed and dodged a bullet that had been shot. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her school bag from the floor. "Don't you do anything to Tsuna while I'm gone okay?" The sound of the door closed behind her and Reborn stood in his place smirking widely.

"Don't tell me things I won't follow Baka-Tsuri."

* * *

**-::::-**

* * *

Tsuri could've seriously snapped. She stared hard at the map Reborn had given her at home and turned it upside down countless times.

She'd heard that Kokuyo wasn't really a town someone should enter so casually. Many accidents had occurred on the towns rode such as cars set on fire or random trees falling on people, that's what rumors in Namimori had said. The place was however, sane to Tsuri.

She remembered that her mother used to bring her to a place called Kokuyo Center with Tsuna when they were kids and everyone used to have so much fun. It was a beautiful place with an exhibit of flora and fauna, a movie theater and a karaoke bar. Surprisingly there had been a carousel that appeared once every few days when they went. That was still the time where the twins weren't so loserish at anything they did but being innocent.

Tsuri made another turn and found a little shack in the middle of nowhere: with the delivery truck on the road, handing the coffee bean cargo box to the shack owner. Tsuri could feel multiple stress lines appearing on her too tired face.

_'Such a liar! He just couldn't wait that darn Spartan! The coffee would've arrived by the time I would be at Nami-chuu! And then he asks why I fail english and math!_' She walked to the little shack in a brisk manner and asked the owner for a fresh bag of Italian ground coffee.

As she waited she wondered how the city of pasta and pizza was like to live in since the espresso came from there. The wonderful gondola rides in the city rivers, sitting in not so small dinner tables seeing the citizens go from place to place while sipping a drink casually with no worries at all. Being able to go from place to place and not even worry about people tailing you or trying to kill you.

'_I wish that's what I thought Italy was like though' _Tsuri destroyed her perfect imaginary image of the European country and instead pictured tons of guns and people wearing formal suits and glass shades.

The shack owner tried not to freak and scream as he saw a purple aura emit from the girl's body as she payed. Distracted still in her thoughts, Tsuri turned and was suddenly knocked down by the force she crashed with. Not a pole, definitely not a tree so it was a body. And the body above her did not look too pleased about someone touching him. The person next to him only pushed up his glasses and sighed in irritation.

"Oi stupid girl! Watch where you're going pyon~!" The person whom Tsuri bumped into snapped angrily. Tsuri could even see that he was angry...and a bit odd.

He had shaggy, not too short blonde hair with hair pins keeping his bangs in place. His hazel eyes pierced dangerously through Tsuri, making her think if she was seeing an animal or a human. She also noticed that he had noticeable scars on his face by her side vision since she was afraid he would say something if she moved her eyes elsewhere.

"Ken..." the person with glasses and a beanie warned. He had a...barcode on his cheek. Emotionless purple eyes and dark blue hair. Tsuri raised herself up and tried not to make any unnecessary movements as she picked up the ground coffee from the floor. She glanced at their clothing. 'Kokuyo Middle students?'

"Urasai Kakipi! Oi, baka onna! Are you going to apologize or what?!" Ken brushed off his companion and didn't leave his gaze off Tsuri for a second. Tsuri winced and her scary cat mode turned on.

"E-Erm... Sorry. I wasn't looking..." she apologized with a bow. Ken snorted and went past her to get something from the shack. Tsuri shivered and left running. Hibari would not let her slide for being so extremely late!

A lightbulb turned on the minute she dashed off and Ken tilted his head to see the left side of the road. "Ne

Kakipi! Isn't that stupid girl one of the targets?!"

Chikusa pushed up his glasses and watched the said target vanishing from sight. "Looks like it. She's wearing their uniform."

"Then let's go hunt her down pyon~!"

Chikusa stared at his companion with a blank face. "That's Mukuro-san's prey, Ken. We can't capture her. Not yet."

The blonde growled under his breath and handed the shack owner his change. "We'll just have to wait til then! I can't wait to beat people to a pulp pyon~!" Ken snickered as he stuck out his tongue.

Chikusa sighed again. In a week, their plan would commence. They were going to make the mafia wish they regretted ever messing with them; by killing them.

* * *

Tsuna didn't expect another visitor while coming back from school first. Reborn only told him to take an early stroll and walk alone and keep himself busy until four in the afternoon. When he asked where his sister went early in the morning, he only told him that she took off on an errand and wouldn't come back in an hour or so to school.

So when Tsuri arrived with waves of exhaustion from soccer practice, she immediately had the same expression Tsuna had earlier by seeing the little boy with light brownish blonde hair with a striped scarf holding an enormous book bigger than a child size chair in their room.

"Ah Tsuri-nee! I can't believe I'm meeting the number 8 ranked person who is absolutely horrified about being girly! You look a lot like Tsuna-nii! Nice to meet you!" He grinned happily and Tsuri's face twitched in irritation.

_ 'Heh, at least I'm known for that!' _"Same here...? Ano, Tsuna who is he?" Tsuri looked back and forth from Reborn to her brother to the little boy again and again.

"He wanted to ask both of you a favor," Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's head and went behind the little boy who looked very troubled.

"My name is Futa. The mafia's after me." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Ha? The mafia?"

Tsuri heard an amused sound coming from Reborn.

"You're serious?!"

After a few minutes of thinking throughly, Tsuna was hesitant to let the little boy stay. '_Tsuri, we can't! I told you I don't want to be apart of the mafia!'_ Tsuna complained.

_'You think I don't either? This is a kid! We need to take him in, mafia chase or not!' _

"Onegai!" Futa pleaded and put on his best cute and adorable face, asking the only twin objecting to let him stay.

"But my house is already full! Don't expect me to accept by making a cute face!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly.

"D-Don't make that face Fuuta..." Tsuri muttered. "I approve of you staying, but how are you sure he will give in?"

"But Tsuna-nii will for sure!"

"That's what I'm saying... How?"

"Tsuna-nii has the number one ranking for the person who would never refuse a proposal!"

"Pff, well that's true," Tsuri smiled and Tsuna sighed at her behavior.

"That doesn't mean you can take advantage and ask me!"

Futa and Reborn looked at each other and shook their heads at the Vongola boss. "That's not the only reason. You are also ranked as the number one boss that has no ambition! Therefore I don't need to worry about you taking away my ranking book!"

'_Thats right... If someone takes ahold of that book they have the information able to control the world thus leading to world domination! Ouch, that must hurt Tsuna, bwhahaha!'_ Tsuri closed her eyes and giggled outloud.

Reborn asked Futa something. "That goes for you too Baka-Tsuri. You don't have malicious intents as far as I've heard from your mother and Futa. You have no ambition either," Reborn said bluntly and Tsuri felt as if someone poured ice cold water on her. Probably her brother because he was starting to crack up as well. He had earned a well deserving kick on the shin, and she earned a hard attack on her head. Tsuna could be pretty violent when he wanted to...

**~A week later~**

He stared at the note in surprisement and agitation. He could literally feel the stress from yesterday come to him slowly and it was getting annoying.

'Ill be visiting some known friends. I won't be back anytime soon. Thank you and take care Tsuna-nii, Tsuri-nee.' -Fuuta

Agitation was the first word that crossed Tsuri's mind while going to school. She stared at the note suspiciously but instead decided to give up on the whole thing. Maybe Fuuta's parents decided to take him back and hide him from more people (if that was even possible, the kid had puppy eyes no one could resist)

Tsuri sighed. Fuuta was a good kid, even if she had met him only a week ago. He was cute, very intelligent and had good taste of dishes that were ranked from the most spicy to savory sweet. It oddly reminded her of someone she couldn't quite recall. Tsuri shook her head. She didn't have any little brothers other than her older twin. So why did she feel like she had a little brother before?

"I can't believe Kaasan insists we take these," Tsuna mumbled and held up posters and sign up advirtisements of aikido, judo, even boxing!

"I don't really need to do that kind of stuff," Tsuri said in a blunt manner, looking straight at the road and not at the questioning faces Reborn and Tsuna were sharing. "I'm pretty confident I won't be targeted by these people."

_ 'Ive changed after the kidnapping.' _

'_Ano Tsuri, I know you're trying to be brave and all but...'_

Tsuri stopped in her tracks and shot a glare at Tsuna. "I'm not afraid!"

"Okay okay, don't get so defensive!" Tsuna yelled back and checked out the area of Namimori Middle. Plenty of disciplinary commitee members were guarding the gates with grim and very serious expressions. There was a group on the left, and on the right too.

"Yikes! They look scary!" Tsuri shuddered and stepped back a little.

"Since there was that kind of incident last weekend, it's natural that they would be tense," Reborn explained as Tsuna also shook in his shoes.

"I wonder if it really is someone who has something against the Disciplinary Commitee..." the boy said a little scared.

"Maybe. They can be pretty frightening..." Tsuri continued. "Could it be that it's a student that hates discipline?"

"That's not it." The twins jumped in surprise at the new voice present and faced the leader of the commitee itself, Hibari Kyoya._ 'H-Hibari-san!' _Tsuri's eyes start to water. [Ch.5 people!]

"W-We were just on out way to school and..." Tsuna waved his hands in front of him in defense. "I'm not bad mouthing you or anything."

"But she is", Reborn pointed at his only female student who took in the response and paled.

"I'm not bad mouthing anybody! I was just saying maybe a student was rebelling against then because they hate them." Tsuri defended herself before the prefect could even lay a tonfa much less a hand on her. She swore she wouldn't let herself he touched by the prefect. Not after he stole her first kiss a few months ago.

Before she could even begin to reclaim at Reborn, her wrist was pulled by the prefect (she spoke way too soon) and a body tumbled on the floor. Hibari's hand was still plastered on the girl's wrist.

"Dr. Shamal!"

"Man that hurt", the hitman doctor rubbed his head soothingly from the hard hit. "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt malicious intent," Hibari narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

At the moment, Reborn frowned. Tsuri wasn't struggling out of Hibari's grip. Something was wrong with his student.

Tsuri couldn't feel her legs. They felt as if a ton of bulldozers had just broken them, so to ease the numb pain she knelt on the floor. The pulling sensation on her hair wasn't helping her focus on what was occurring. The metallic smell of blood wafted through her breathing passage and it almost made her gag. Tsuna visibly saw a line of blood trailing from Tsuri's mouth from above and he started to feel a cold sweat consume him.

Hibari's grip was long gone from her wrist and was staring at the scene with an apathetic expression (although in actuality he was a little surprised to see the herbivore like that only because of a touch) and he held his neck.

"Tsuri! Are you okay?! You're bleeding!" Tsuna picked up his sister and supported her right arm above his own. '_When this happens I know you're going to say more inexplicable stuff...' _

"Sakura petals..." the girl murmured. "They're stained with blood." Hibari didn't out attention at the mention of sakura but only ignored the uttered words and walked ahead.

Tsuri regained composture and asked herself what had just happened. Dr. Shamal exchanged a knowing glance with the baby hitman but the doctor only shook his head.

"There's no sakura around during this season, so he should be alright."

"Yeah."

'_But Baka-Tsuri's prediction somehow gives me a bad feeling.' _

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the trident assassin as he rubbed Tsuri's back reassuringly. Tsuri responded quite well to the warm rubs, but she couldn't help but feel fear at the pit of her stomach.

On the day that she had gone present hunting with Gokidera and collapsed, Tsuna had asked her of she remembered talking at some point or if she had dreamt something weird.

_'I didn't say anything at all, but I did dream about a human pineapple.' _She said and started to daydream elsewhere. She had gained a fever and she was apparently still drowsy from the medicine. '_That reminds me, do we have any of the said fruit in the fridge? I kinda want some...'_

"I heard the rumors," Shamal said. "I thought I'd protect the girls from them. Especially you, Tsuri-chan.~ "

Tsuri wiped her mouth with a tissue she randomly found inside her bag and wrinkled her nose. "Erm not to be rude, but I don't need your grubby perverted hands on my body for protection. I can guard myself."

Shamal took many steps towards Tsuri and she punched him straight in the gut and onto the pole he had hit earlier.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku-" the twins turned their heads to Hibari's back and their school anthem ceased playing.

'_Wow... I thought he'd have a cooler ringtone. You know, like Star Wars or something,'_ the girl twin muttered.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _'Star wars, really? It's Hibari-san. That just proves how much he loves Nami-chuu.'_

_ '...Point taken. But still.' _

Hibari glanced at Tsuna. "You're both friends with Sasagawa Ryohei, correct?"

Tsuna paled. "Y-Yes?"

"He's been attacked."

* * *

**Tsuri's POV**

While Tsuna checked up on Onii-san, I stayed outside the door sitting down in one of those cheap plastic foldable chairs texting the octopus head to see if he had been heading for school. Yeah, Tsuna didn't have a cell phone but I did. (Reborn just so decided to break it on one of our tutoring sessions. I ended up getting the answer correct and my brother held his broken cell like a precious deceased hamster.)

We were talking about embarrassing moments over texts saying that the one that was most embarrasing had to treat us with snacks. Of course, I decided pocky. Who knows what the silver head likes. He had told me that when he was a kid he fractured his arm because he slipped in a puddle of fresh water on the stairs in front of many people. I couldn't feel his pain, but I could picture people half laughing at him covered in water.

Sent to: Gokudera 10:32am

_Well, isn't that a little memory flash. That must've hurt like hell._

Gokudera 10:35am

_It did. Stupid woman, I can literally sense you laughing at me._

Sent to: Gokudera 10:40am

_I'm not laughing, Im picturing it baka. Besides, I think you won so I'll have to buy you snacks later. Why don't we meet at Nami mall? I think the class'll be very empty once you get there._

Gokudera 10:50am

_... ... ... Is this like a date or something...?_

I almost dropped my phone on the floor. Now that I think of it, it kind of sounded like we were going on a date. I slapped myself mentally. I didn't like the hotheaded idiot that way. Yeah, he kinda kissed me when it had been my birthday but...

I could feel my cheeks reddening. I still hadn't got over that. Or Yamamoto's kiss to my cheek. Things had gotten back to normal three days after not because I blew it off but because I forced myself to forget it. It wasn't easy just stuffing yourself with pocky and video games after school and screaming a bunch of curse words. Ah, that reminds me, when did I start cussing so endlessly? Oh yeah! The day that Reborn took us to Death Mountain. I still had a settle to score with Dino-san's pet turtle Enzio. I had to stay in the hospital for who knows how many torturous days. I ended up spraining my wrist again and had put more pressure on my busted ankle just trying to beat up that bitch ass nurse who thought my precious brother was being disturbing. Anyways, off topic. Back to texting.

Sent to: Gokudera 11:03am

_No. Is it a yes or a no?_

Gokudera 11:05am

_Just don't go acting like a pocky freak when we pass by the mall -_-_

Sent to: Gokudera 11:07am

_... You wish it was a date don't you?_

_By the way, no can do. It's just the way I am. I have to go. Meet me at the gate when you get out._

I shut my phone and ignored the chime it made and walked right in the hospital room. Kyoko-chan had thanked Tsuna, Reborn and I for coming. I smiled wearily at Onii-san's weird sayings on how he had only got a sprain by falling off a chimney earlier before Kyoko-chan came. Tsuna blushed red, and the school idol did not notice it.

"Hope you feel better Onii-san. We'll come by later to see you again!" I spoke and walked out of the room with my brother. When we walked out, there were a ton of Nami students in the hallways and the lobby. Tsuna and I stared into another room, where we shockingly saw Mochida-senpai severely injured with a mask on.

What was going on...? Why were other Nami students being targeted? Wasn't it only from the Disciplinary Committee?

**NORMAL POV**

Mochida was injured. Leon's tail fell off signaling a bad omen as said by the owner of the lizard. And when things could get worse, the vice chairman of the D.C, Kusakabe Tetsuya was brought in a walking bed badly beaten.

Reborn showed the twins a pair of pocket watches as Kusakabe was sent to nearest emergency room. "There's no mistake. They're trying to pick a fight with you two." He then showed them how the minute hand and the hour hand were stuck on numbers, one from the watch that Kusakabe had, and the one Sasagawa Ryohei was found with.

"This is a countdown. Look at this list."

Tsuri's face began to lose all color and felt dread on the pit of her stomach.

'G-Gokudera's the third target!'

* * *

**At Kokuyo Land**

"Ne, Mukuro-san? Did you beat the crap out that Nami-chuu boss?"

"Well he wouldn't be unconscious now in the other room if wasn't."

Joshima Ken, the only blonde of the room started to laugh at the said person's misery.

"By the way, where's Chikusa?"

"He went off to hunt down target number three. He's probably thinking how troublesome it is and all that."

The blue haired boy relaxing on a chair chuckled slightly. "I understand how he feels, not to get a 'hit'. By the way Ken, you said you saw _her_ not too long ago?"

Ken turned to Mukuro and nodded. "That stupid woman bumped into me carrying some coffee for who knows what. That's how we knew they were from Namimori."

A silence ensued the room for a little while. "Mukuro-san, how exactly did you know about the cherry blossoms?"

Mukuro opened his eyes and stared at his 'companion' in amusement. "Ranking Fuuta just so happened to spy on Sawada Tsukairi who's Vongola Augury intuition was activated by the skylark. It was very useful indeed."

"You sound very interested in this runt..."

"Well of course I am. She has abilities we don't know of Ken. The little Vongola's aren't only going to be my vessels, but my toys as well."

* * *

"Tsuri tapoed her foot angrily. Reborn broke her cell phone. How else was she supposed to contact the bomber? Tsuna had suggested a pay phone but that wasn't helping either.

"What the hell?! Is his phone dead or something?!" Tsuri banged the pay phone pack on it's post and started blowing steam.

"Let's go to the mall NOW Tsuri! I think I know how he's in danger!" Tsuna ran and was followed by the other. "Tsuri, you really don't remember what you told Gokudera-kun while you were unconscious thode few months ago?"

"I keep telling you, I didn't feel my lips moving at any minute! What did I say?!"

"You said something about needles... mall...piano and family..." Tsuna paused every second, running out of breath. "You said you were meeting at the mall right? So maybe the enemy found Gokudera-kun and his weapon might include needles!"

Tsuri ignored the last part of the sentence."I said _WHAT_?"

"You did the same thing to Hibari-san when we were going to school remember? Only you were conscious. I know this'll sound weird but I think you can tell the future." Tsuna continued, his pace getting a little slower. He wasn't really good at running laps at school, but this wasn't even school and he felt as if he had signed up for track and field.

"Do I LOOK like a fortune teller to you?! That's highly impossible Tsuna! I cant tell the future!" _''But he does have a point. I said some mysterious things to Hibari-san back there...'_

A faint sound of explosions resounded in the background. Tsuna' and Tsuri picked up their pace. "This is bad. Very bad! Oi, run faster!"

"I get it I get it geez! You know what... If I get accused for this situation happening, I'm bringing you down with me! Let's hope your guessing of me having a stupid superpower is correct."

"SHUT UP AND HURRY UP! I don't care if you accept it or not, our friends in trouble!" Tsuna snapped.

_'Gokudera, please be okay when we get there!'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES! :3**

**CresentFlame: Why thank you c: I will continue it with my dying will!**

**My Name Is Alice: Glad you think my story is interesring and thank you for your review. I'll try to slow down on it. Practice makes perfect right?**

* * *

**I apologize for any OOC-ness!**

**Just letting you guys know, I might start skipping a little and straight to the battles and stuff. I really don't have any experience with all the fighting scenes but I'll do my best. For Yamamoto's scene, do you think I should let Reborn kick Tsuna down the roof or Tsuri? Meh I think Tsuna should xD he hasn't had any full screen time since Anya came in the picture... So I kinda made it up in this chapter **

**As of Emile, yep he's gonna die D: ;_;**

**But you guys'll take a surprise during the Varia Arc so don't think I'm being cruel. You'll see our little Emile again, or hear...or read... You get my point**

**Review Review Review people! Criticism is accepted, since you know, its a way to the authors heart for any improvement! I just love it when my readers give me their feedback :3**

**Til the battle!**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
